A Troublesome Valentine's Day
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: It's impossible to describe how much I love him. It goes way beyond Valentine's day. Still, it's a mystery why he's not here. Wait...what's with these strange phone calls? You have got to be kidding me! //InoxShika, NejixTen, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku\\
1. Satin Sheets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

* * *

"What a wonderful day!" Ino stretched and smiled. Valentine's Day was here again and Konoha was in high spirits. "Time to wake up Shikam…." Ino trailed off as there was nobody to be found in the spot next to her on the bed. "Shika-kun!" Ino yelled hoping to hear a grumble or anything to signify he was home. 'He's never up early unless he has a mission. Shika would have told me anyway. And what a day to be gone! Valentine's Day is one to spend with people you love.'

The blonde got out of bed and smoothed out the satin sheets. "Shikamaru, come home soon." Ino turn on the water looking forward to a warm shower to wash away her drowsiness. Ino slid into the shower and closed her eyes. "Well, no point in dwelling on where Shika went. I better hurry up so I can meet Sakura to go get Valentines gifts for everyone." No matter how mature Ino was suppose to act at the age of 19, she still had a playful quality that no one could resist. Sakura and the blonde became friends again after they both became chuunins. There was no point in fighting if you were working for the same village.

"Better get out. Don't want to be late." Ino wrapped a pink towel around herself and pulled back the red shower curtain. In her spare time, the girl loved to decorate the house depending on holidays, seasons, or special events. Ino walked into her closet which was about 3 times the size of her boyfriend's.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shika, what should we do with this room." Ino and Shikamaru had just bought an apartment that they would move into together. They were figuring out what to put where. Actually, they was more like just Ino. The blonde was humming happily as she strolled from room to room dragging the lazy genius with her._

"_Ino, as long as it's reasonable I don't care." This earned him a smack on the head from his girlfriend._

"_Shika dear, don't you want us to be happy in our new home." Ino pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes._

"_Of course." He replied._

"_Then help me decide!" Ino yelled in an angry voice. 'Lazy Shikamaru!'_

'_This is so troublesome' "Fine, this room can be a study." Shikamaru told the woman standing next to him._

"_Maybe, just maybe." Ino tapped her finger on her chin contemplating the thought. "Wait," Ino yelled, "I have the perfect idea! This room will be my closet!" _

"_There's just one problem, Ino. Where will I put my clothes?" Shika was amazed at how much room his girlfriend thought she would need for just clothing. 'I just had to pick the high maintenance one.'_

"_Over there." Ino pointed to a room about three times smaller than the one they were currently in. _

"_What ever you say Ino-chan." Shikamaru kissed his girlfriend on the nose and walked into the next room. Ino was left standing into what was to be her closet, blushing until her boyfriend called her. "Ino, are you coming!"_

"_Hai, Shika-kun!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Ino giggled as she recalled about that time. "So, what should I wear today?" Ino picked out a pair of black high heels with strings that laced until about mid-thigh. Then from the racks and racks of tops, Ino pulled out a white tank top that said 'I love NS' on it. Under the lettering were words in parenthesis that said 'Nara Shikamaru'. It was custom made by Tenten's mother who was a talented designer. The bottom she picked out was a black skirt with one pink heart on it. The skirt ended about where the lacing of her boots ended.

Ino quickly dressed and applied makeup on her face. The blonde tied her hair up in a ponytail. The finishing touch was a locket that her lazy genius gave her for their one month anniversary. It was silver and once opened had a picture of the couple. It was from when the carnival was in town. The ninja's were given a break from their regular duties to enjoy the day. The picture had Shikamaru hugging Ino. In her arms was a stuffed piglet. 'My first date with Shika-kun'

_**Flashback**_

_Shikamaru was watching clouds like everyday when his schedule was free. It was something he missed from the days when he was a chunnin. Now that he was an 18 year old jounin it was hard to find a good day to do this. _

_Despite the fact that Shikamaru was 18, he had never gone on a date. The one woman he loved would probably never be interested in him. 'The sky is just like her eyes' Shikamaru hadn't seen her in a while. _

_Ino was crying because of the fact that her friends all had someone to love, all but her. It was a month after Christmas and it was still cold outside. The snowflakes covered the top of her head as she ran down the busy streets of Konoha. The people were staring at her, but she didn't care. Ino's hopes had been crushed again. She asked a former classmate if he would like to go. Turns out he had a girlfriend and she was very harsh on Ino, cursing at her. _

_Today was the day of a fair for young couples. She had nobody, absolutely nobody to go with. Sakura was lucky. She had the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke, who would never admit that he loved her. But it was evident the way his eyes would watch her every move and the way he would act cold to anyone who would flirt with her. Tenten had a prodigy too. The Hyuuga prodigy, Neji. He was a very protective lover but a sweet romantic Tenten claimed. They were even engaged! Quiet Hinata had scored big time with Naruto, her childhood crush. Naruto had defeated Orochimaru and became a hero. He finally relized who he loved and became her boyfriend. Even the little brat Konohamaru had a girlfriend and he's only 15! On top of that it was Hinata's sister, Hanabi!_

_Ino ran to the only place she felt was safe, the place where Shikamaru, Chouji, and herself would watch clouds. The cold winter air stung her cheeks and arms. 'God! It's so cold. I should've brought a jacket.' Ino sat against a tree and began to shiver. She rubbed her hands together and blew warm air on them. The tears still dropped from her crystal blue eyes. Now they stung even more, not just because she was cold. It was because she thought nobody would bother to come and find her._

_Shikamaru was smiling at the clouds when all of a sudden he hears footsteps. The person who was approaching was crying by what he could hear. The voice sounded familiar to him. The noises were coming from the other side of a tree about a yard away from him. He sat up and walked around the tree only to find Ino scrunched up in a little ball. Her sobs almost tore his heart in half._

_The blonde looked up from her current position to find Shikamaru standing in front of her about to kneel down. "Shika," Ino choked out, "What are you doing here?" She tried to smile and stop crying but it was no use. Her tears came back stronger than ever._

"_Ino," Shikamaru whispered as he stood her up, "You must be cold. Here take my jacket." He took off his jacket and gave it to her. Ino shook her head to say no but Shikamaru just put his jacket on for her. "Now climb on my back. I'll take you to my house so you can rest." He knelt down for her to get on his back. _

'_Is this really the lazy Shika-kun I know?' "No, Shika-kun, I'm fine. Really I am." Ino lied to her teammate expecting him to believe her like all those times in the past. What he said back to her shocked her. _

"_Don't be stubborn. You'll freeze to death if you stay out here." Shikamaru picked up Ino bridal style and ran in the direction of his home. _

"_S-Shika!" Ino squealed out as she was lifted into his arms. She was blushing madly but was unable to do anything because of her lack of energy. 'Shikamaru, if only you knew how much I need a guy like you.' Then the thought struck her. 'I guess I need you. You Nara Shikamaru, my lazy genius. I love you.'_

_The lazy genius arrived at his house. He moved out from him old home because he needed to learn how to take care of himself. Shikamaru set Ino down on her feet and opened the door. He walked Ino inside and told her to lie down on his couch. He brought her a warm cup of tea and sat across the room from her one his other sofa. 'You really are troublesome.' _

_Ino set the cup of tea down. "Shika," Ino asked, "What do you think of me?" _

_Shikamaru was taken back. 'What do I think of you? Well, you're independent, strong, beautiful, and everything I look for in a girl. I can't tell her that.' For once, this lazy genius was stumped. He finally spoke, "Well, I think you're a great person. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And Ino... I love you." 'Way to go Shikamaru, you just come out of the blue and say that!'_

_Ino's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. For once in her life, a man told her that he loved her. "Shika!" She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too." At that moment Shikamaru thought he was the happiest man in the world. "Shika-kun. There's a fair today. Will you come with me?" Ino was unsure how her new boyfriend would react. _

"_Of course I will." Shikamaru replied._

"_Good. I thought you would say 'How troublesome' and reject my offer." Ino smiled. Shikamaru told her to keep the jacket that she had on right now so she wouldn't get cold. He himself grabbed a new jacket from the closet. The two walked down to the fair which was in the center of town. _

_As soon as the fair was in sight, Ino grabbed her boyfriend's arm and ran as fast as she could. "Come on Shikamaru!" Ino was excited to go see her friends at the fair. And of course she was going to tell them to keep away from Shika-kun. He had a girlfriend now._

_At the fair, she met the whole gang bundled up by a particular booth. "Hey!" Ino yelled. Everybody turned around to see Shikamaru and Ino holding hands._

"_Did you bring him along just to prove to us you could get a boyfriend?" Kiba asked. His confident smile hadn't changed a bit in all these years._

"_No!" Ino argued back, "We're an item now." Shikamaru blushed and mumbled something nobody could hear. _

"_Is this true?" Chouji inquired. Over the years Chouji had cut down on junk food and became one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors. The cloud watcher just nodded his head. There were gasps and squeals among the girls. The boys however just smiled and smirked as if to say 'Congratulations'. _

"_So what were you all looking at?" Ino went over to the booth to find a target game. _

"_Well our boyfriends were getting prizes for us." Sakura explained. Ino looked around and saw that every girl was holding a stuffed animal in their hands. Hinata had an orange fox. 'No surprise there.' Ino thought. Sakura had a pink puppy with a bow on its head. Tenten had a white tiger which she clutched tightly in her arms. _

"_Shika-kun" Ino looked up at Shikamaru with a pout. "Will you get one for me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" _

"_How troublesome," Shikamaru told her. Ino looked as if she would burst into tears. "Fine, fine, I'll do it." He took the little rubber ball that they used to hit the targets. It stuck becausethere wasVelcro on it. He got a perfect score and smiled at his girlfriend. _

"_Congratulations sir! What prize would you like?" The man at the counter was a cheerful, beardedman. Shikamaru pointed to the pink piglet on the very side of the booth. Shikamaru handed it to Ino._

"_Why did you get me this one?" Ino was mad. 'How could he make fun of my name?'_

_Shikamaru smiled and replied, "It's cute, just like you."_

_**End Flashback**_

Ino was so caught up in her daydream she didn't hear a car horn honking from outside. "Ino!" a pink haired girl yelled, "Are you ready?" Sakura was standing next to a red convertible.

"Coming!" Ino yelled back to her friend. Ino grabbed her white purse and black leather jacket. She rushed down the stairs and opened the door. The cold winter air mad her shiver and run to get to the car. "It's freezing out there!" Ino told her friend as she bucked her seatbelt. Sakura just smirked. 'Her boyfrined is really rubbing off on her!'

"Well, off to the mall!" Sakura turned on the radio and drove down the road.

'I guess Naruto rubbed off on her too.' Ino thought.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Mainly Shika**x**Ino Sasuke**x**Sakura

* * *

Sakura was singing along to the radio. "You don't have a bad voice," Ino commented. Sakura turned off the radio.

"Yea right," I doubt even Sasuke would complement my singing. "Well how are you and Shikamaru doing?"

"Shikamaru wasn't in bed today. He was just gone when I woke up." 'Where did he go?' Ino was worried about her boyfriend. 'I know he can handle himself but if he ever got hurt, I don't know how I would live.'

"Don't worry," Sakura assured her friend, "I'm sure he's just off on business. Sasuke does that sometimes. He doesn't tell me because he knows I trust him. He always comes back unharmed and looking as good as ever." Sakura made a turn and smiled at her comrade.

"Yea, I guess." Ino's voice held a sense of uncertainty in it. 'He's always told me though. Even if he had to wake me up. And it's Valentine's Day, couldn't he have at least stayed just for today.'

"Look, Ino, if you're still not sure we'll drop by the Hokage's office on the way down to the mall." Sakura told her. 'If Ino's not happy, we can't have a good time buying presents. Then, my whole day will be ruined. But I still have Sasuke to go to. He may be bitter on the outside, but he's sweet on the inside.' Ino nodded and Sakura turned the radio back on.

After five minuets, Sakura pulled up in front of the Hokage's office. "I'll wait for you in the car. You go find out what Shikamaru is suppose to be doing today." Ino walked through the halls and up a flight of stairs.

An Anbu was standing in front of a tall door which guarded the Hokage's office, secret files, meeting rooms, and other various things. "Identify yourself."

"Yamanaka Ino, Jonin of the Evidence Unit." The Anbu nodded and let her pass. Ino walked through the hall and came to a door. She knocked on the large wooden door. "This is Yamanaka Ino, permission to enter."

A voice that came from behind the door answered, "Permission granted." Ino pulled open the red door. The Hokage looked at the blonde. "What brings you here?"

"Well, does Shikamaru have a mission today?"

"No, shouldn't you have already known the answer to that." Tsunade told her.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino quietly stepped out of the room. She went back through the door the Anbu was guarding and down the flight of stairs. She went though the many corridors and ran to Sakura's car. 'I can't believe it. Where did Shika go?"

Sakura was humming and reading a magazine when Ino opens the door to the convertible. Ino sat down and then slammed the door. "Shika's not on a mission." Ino's eyes were beginning to water.

"What? No, this can't be. Maybe he just left to go shopping." Sakura suggested.

"Shikamaru, no way. He's lazy remember. I have to drag him to places. When he does leave he always leaves a note. It's been like this since we were Genin. Shikamaru doesn't change much over the years." Ino was beginning to hyperventilate. 'Shika please be alright.'

"Don't worry Ino. I can send you home if you want." Sakura was beginning to worry about her friend. Her skin was getting very pale.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go to the mall." Ino smiled at Sakura.

"Seriously, Ino. I've known you for like ever. I can sense you're unhappy."

"I really want to go to the mall. I'm sure Shika will be alright. He's a genius after all." Sakura nodded and started the car. The two of them drove in silence until they got to the mall. "We're here," Sakura stated as she turned off the car. Sakura grabbed her pink jacket and put it one. The black shirt and jeans she wore contrasted with the jacket. Her shoes were pink high heels that said Uchiha Sakura. Sakura was not married to Sasuke but almost everyone called her Uchiha Sakura.

The two girls entered the mall. "Let's get our nails done." Ino ran over to the nail salon dragging her pink haired friend with her.

'Now that's the Ino I remember' Sakura and Ino sat down next to each other. "Can you paint my nails black with pink hearts on them?" The woman said yes to Sakura's request and began her work.

"I want my nails to be light blue. Paint a silver heart on my ring fingers please." The woman began to paint Ino's nails. "Sakura?"

"Ne?" Sakura turned to her friend.

"Where do you want to go after this? I was thinking we could go to get some cosmetics, and then we get some clothes. I need a bit more black clothing. My clothes get torn when I'm on missions. Also, I was thinking that I needed to by candles and things for Valentine's Day not just for me but for our friends too." The blonde told her fellow kunoichi.

"That sounds just about right? Oh, I almost forgot, I need to get a dress. We both need to get dresses. Next month is Tenten's wedding. She said to wear white and to be fashionable. Neji's side has to be formal. I feel sorry for the boys, Naruto especially." Sakura informed.

"Why?" Ino was puzzled. 'So what if they have to dress formal.'

"Naruto has to gel his hair down. His hair does not stay down. I tried once and his hair ended up in a very awkward position for about a week. I think I used too much on his hair. Naruto got so aggravated that he got a haircut. The haircut was alright but apparently the gel was still there and his hair was spiked up to the point where it could be used as a weapon." Sakura started to crack up and Ino stared for a minute. Then the blonde had a laughing fit of her own. They giggled for a good five minutes. Their nails were done and when Sakura left the shop, she took a ten dollar bill from her pink purse. The purse had white lettering that said 'Cutie'.

"You know what I never told him?" Sakura asked her friend.

"What?"

"I accidentally used glue." Sakura was silent for a moment. Ino began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh," Ino got out in between laughs, "I can't believe that you did that to his hair. You are an idiot you know that?"

"Ino-pig."

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Sakura! Let's go into this store." Sakura was dragged into an expensive looking store. It was filled with rows and rows of champagne, wine, chocolate, roses, teddy bears. You name anything in any book or movie that had to do with romance and it was there.

"Whoa," Sakura wandered around and found a brown teddy bear. It had a little black leather jacket and it was holding a red heart that said 'Bad Boy'. "Ino-chan! Come look at this." The Jonin came holding a bunch of red and pink candles. "Isn't it so adorable? I'm going to give it to Sasuke."

"Aw, I hope he likes it." Ino herself was not interested in giving Shikamaru a toy. 'If he's upset with what I get him and wants a toy, I'm taking him to therapy.' Ino browsed around some more and found red roses. 'I'm gonna need a dozen of these.'

* * *

Plz Review 


	3. Strawberry Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

* * *

Sakura and Ino exited the store with one bag full of Valentine's objects for each of them. "Let's go to get some clothes. This way." Sakura lead the way through the many turns of the vast building. Finally they reached a store which the two often shopped at. The store was owned by Tenten's mother. Sakura and Ino put their bags down by some chairs. They both pulled out a gift they had wrapped for the occasion.

"Hello girls." Tenten's mother came out from the back room.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ino told her handing the woman a box. Sakura also handed the black haired woman a box. Her brown eyes lit up in happiness.

"Did you have anything in mind for today?" Tenten's mother was pretty used to their visits. She put some clothes in a pile that she had brought out from the closet earlier on the store's racks. The woman did make clothes that a person could buy any day, but she was known for custom making articles of clothing. She also repaired broken pieces of clothing.

"Actually, yes. Ino and I would like to buy some clothes for your daughter's wedding." Sakura told the designer. "Oh, and Ino also needs black clothing for her missions." Black clothing was important to Ino. Ino was a spy of Konoha's Evidence unit. They gathered clues about deaths, murders, and other terrible happenings. If they wore bright clothing, they would surely be visible targets.

"Alright then, let's take care of the black clothing first." The brown eyed lady went into a private room and told the other two to follow. The girls took their bags and followed. "I'll bring out a bunch of things that you can try on. Then when you've figured out what you want, come and get me." A bunch of clothing was handed to the kunoichi.

"I guess I'll start dressing." Ino entered the dressing room. Sakura sat in silence until her cell phone rang.

**Conversation:**

**Sakura: Hello, this is Sakura.**

**Sasuke: This is Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! **

**Sasuke: I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home around 6. Hokage-sama wants me to patrol for the others. Apparently almost all of the Anbu took a day off.**

**Sakura: Alright. That's means I'll spend more time with Ino. **

**Sasuke: Well, I hope you have a nice time. **

**Sakura: I can't wait until you get home. Love you. Bye.**

**Sasuke: Bye.**

**End Conversation.**

The pink haired kunoichi looked up to see a pile of clothing piled out side of the changing booth. "Sakura, what do you think of this pair of pants?" Ino walked out of the changing room. She had a black short sleeve top on that exposed her stomach. She wore a pair of black pants that was just the right length. There were pockets in various places that could be used to store weapons.

"It'll be very effective on missions. You should buy the top too." Sakura told her friend. Ino looked in the mirror and spun in a circle.

"I guess you're right. I'll be done as soon as I find two more tops and bottoms." Ino left to go back into the dressing room.

'Sometimes I wonder if Ino shops too much.' Sakura sighed and looked through her purse. She pulled out her wallet and inspected the amount of cash she had left. 'I don't have much money left. I do however have Sasuke's credit card.' Sasuke had no need for a credit card so he gave it to his girlfriend since he knew she loved to shop. "Ino-chan, when we go to the next store, you have to pay. I'll cover the dresses at this shop. You need to pay for your black clothing though."

"Yea, I know." Ino threw over some more clothing and walked out a minute later. "You think the top is ok?" The blonde was wearing a black halter top that exposed part of her back.

"It's cute." Sakura looked at the bottom her friend was wearing. "Love the skirt."

"Thanks," Ino looked down at the skirt which started out long on the right then slowly across the front of her legs became shorter. It ended at a little above mid-thigh length and then became longer across the back. There was string that laced the skirt together on the right side. "It'll be good when I go undercover. They'll just think I'm like any other girl who wants to look pretty." Ino like to play the innocent card to get information rather than hurting the people.

"I'll say. Now are you done?" Sakura wasn't trying to rush her friend, after all they still had about eight hours left together. It was only about nine in the morning. Sakura just wanted to know that status of her friend. The blonde was known to love shopping at this store.

"Almost, just one more outfit to pick and that's it." Yet again, Ino went back into the dressing room. Sakura took a piece of candy out from her purse.

'Mmm, strawberry flavored.' Sakura closed her eyes and savor the taste. A smile formed on Sakura's face. The girl thought of Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sitting under a tree that had beautiful pink blossoms. The petals were slowly falling one by one into the river below. The wind blew around her pink locks of hair. The girl was 16 and felt like the happiest girl in the world. Sasuke told her to meet him under the tree. The two had been dating in secrecy for over two months. _

_The gentle breeze was calming. The sound of the river was soothing. The kunoichi took off her shoes and gently placed her feet in the cold, refreshing water. 'I know he probably won't show up until later on in the evening but this place holds so many memories of my Sasuke-kun.' _

_Sakura pulled out a strawberry candy from her pocket. The candy was the perfect thing for a spring day like this one. Sakura closed her eyes and lay down in the grass. Butterflies landed near the girl. The flowers were in different shades of almost every color. The scene was absolutely beautiful. The scene was even more stunning because of the sky today. The clouds were fluffy and the sky was baby blue._

_The pink haired kunoichi was unsure of what time it was of how long she'd been in the meadow, but she didn't care. The feeling of being outside just to relax made her feel like she melted with nature. That she was one with all the flowers and animals. That she flowed the same way the river did. That she went wherever the wind carried her. _

_Sasuke arrived at the scene and looked down at the figure of his girlfriend lying on the grass. "Sakura," Sasuke called out, unsure if she was awake._

'_I know that voice,' Sakura thought to herself. The teen's eyelids fluttered open just like a butterfly's' wings. "Sasuke-kun" The girl sat herself up and took her feet out of the water. She put her shoes back on. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura._

"_I missed you," Sasuke whispered into her ear. He inhaled the scent of Sakura's hair. It smelled sweet like the berries in the meadow she must have been picking. It also had a faint scent of the flowers in the grassy field that she was just laying on. _

_The Uchiha's voice sent shivers down her spine. 'I longed to hear the sound of your voice. To feel your touch, to see your face.' Sakura turned around to face her boyfriend. Her hands held his face as she kissed him. The pink petals rained down from the tree they were sitting under. _

"_I love you. I could never be able to live without you."_

_Sasuke licked his lips. 'Sweet,' he thought._

_End flashback_

Sakura opened her eyes and shifted in her seat. Ino stepped out of the booth. "I think I've found all I've needed." The blonde was back in her original clothing and holding three outfits she was going to buy in her arms. Ino placed the outfits on one of the chairs. She walked out of the room Sakura was sitting in to get the designer. "Excuse me, I think I've found what I wanted."

"Alright Ino, I'll be there in a second." Ino nodded and walked back into the room. She sat down next to her friend. The woman soon walked in with two white boxes. One had a green ribbon, the other had a blue ribbon. "What's that? Where are the clothes?"

The ebony haired woman handed them each a box. Sakura was handed the one with the green ribbon and Ino received the one with a blue ribbon. Sakura and Ino both opened their boxes to find white clothing that was custom made for each of them. "Tenten knew that you two would come here so she told me to keep the boxes in the store. She told me how to design each article of your clothing so you could wear it to her wedding. Every one of the girls had one mad especially for her."

Ino and Sakura both rushed into a dressing room eager to try one the clothing. Sakura was the first one to exit the room. The pink haired girl was wearing a white dress. The dress hugged her body perfectly. The top portion was like a halter top and it tied around the girl's neck. The sides had holes where a ribbon was supposed to lace. The bottom was longer on the right and started getting shorter as it progressed to the left. When the dress got to the back the bottom began to get longer until it evened out with the front. "Sakura dear, you do know a ribbon was supposed to lace at the side, right?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find any ribbons in the box." Sakura told the woman.

"Really, what about the one used on the box?" Tenten's mother replied smiling.

"Oh, I remember," Sakura took the ribbon from the dressing room and found that there were actually two. She laced the green ribbons on the sides of her dress. The ribbons matched perfectly with her eyes. "It's a beautiful dress. Thank you!" Sakura hugged the talented woman.

"Wait a minute." The designer unwrapped part of the ends which were in a small round shape. When it was unwrapped there were silver bells. Sakura's eyes were full of amazement.

"Sakura, could you help me lace my outfit?" Ino called from the dressing room.

"Oh, ok Ino." Sakura entered the room. 'Now I understand what took Ino so long. Her outfit laces at the back.' Sakura laced the back of Ino's outfit and unwrapped the bells at the end of the ribbon. Ino's ribbons were blue and the bells were golden. Ino stood up and exited the room. "Whoa, Ino, I love your outfit."

"I really like both our outfits." Ino looked in the mirror and marveled at what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a strapless lop which was laced by the blue ribbons. Ino's bottom was made up of a white mini-skirt. The mini-skirt covered a pair of white jeans. The sides near the bottom of the jeans where cut so that it was in the shape of a triangle with the main point facing up. "Thank you so much." Ino hugged the ingenious designer who made their outfits. "How much do we have to pay?" 'Certainly these outfits would fetch for a good amount of money.'

"Nothing at all." The chestnut eyed woman smiled just like her daughter would. "It's a gift."

"Y-you're se-serious?" Sakura questioned. Tenten's mother just nodded. "Thank you so much. Thank you so very much."

"We are so grateful. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ino told the ebony haired designer.

"Well, no need to be dwelling on this. I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you both."

"Alright then, I'll just pay for my clothes." Ino was about to reach for her purse when the designer spoke.

"You don't need to pay. Think of it as a Valentine's Day gift from me to you."

"You're sure?" Ino asked.

"Of course, now get your things and you should be off."

"Thank you!" Sakura told her one more time before going into the changing room. Ino followed the suit. When both of the girls were done they were each given a bag to put their things into and they left the store. "I can't wait to show Sasuke!" Sakura told Ino excitedly.

"I can't wait to..." Ino's heart became heavy again. 'Shika.'

'Sakura, baka! Why did you go and say that!' "I'm sorry Ino." Sakura stopped walking and looked to her friend. Her face had a smile on it. The smile made Sakura remember the days when they were children before they had a fight over Sasuke. "Why are you so happy?"

"I know Shika is alright. He's my genius and he's always been able to pull through. Always no matter what. I'm not worried, I know love will bring him back to me.I aways hasand always will until the end of time. Now where do we go? I know, let's go to the cosmetics section. We haven't been there in a while." Ino headed off and Sakura was close behind.

'Ino kind of reminds me of Naruto. I remember those days when we used to wait for Kakashi-sensei on the bridge.' The image of her friend flashed to Naruto for a spilt second. 'Valentine's Day is a day to share with all you care about. I guess they're with me in spirit

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you those of you that reviewed. I appreciate it. 


	4. Light a candle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

**Vampirewitch**: Yes, there will be.

**The Wallflower Massacre**: Thank you for that comment.

**HeartAngel**: Here's more to make you happy. Hope it does.

**lazymashimaru**: Thank You!

**Kajiin**: Sorry about the similar titles.

**iLychLuna**: Thank you!

**Death-by-Masamune**: I really thank you for being honest.

Thank you to all who reviewed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I think I've found something that's perfect for Hinata." Ino held up a pad of dark blue eye shadow.

"Ino, she doesn't use makeup." Sakura stated. 'Ino should know that.'

"I know, but she should. If she did, she'd look like an angel, not that she doesn't already look like one. Who knows? It might give her some confidence. Naruto and Hinata need to spice up their relationship." For the last comment, Ino winked.

"Ino! How can you say that?" Sakura was furious at her friend for thinking those thoughts.

"Well, I still think it would accentuate her beauty. She needs to show it more often. Naruto may like the change too. " Ino bought the eye shadow for her friend. Ino continued on her way to buy things for herself.

After 40 minutes, Ino asked, "Are you done Sakura?" A dozing Sakura was awakened by the sound of her friend's question.

"Ino, I've been ready for the past 30 minutes!" Sakura yelled. 'Wow, Ino bought a lot of makeup.' Ino nodded and took her friends hand. "Where are we going now? Didn't we finish shopping?"

"We did, but I'm starving. Let's go to the little cafe in the mall that I love. Its right this way, after we're done, we can go to my house. There, we can fill out Valentine's and send them to people." Ino walked through the mall next to her friend. Ino walked pass a group of boys.

"Hey, you with the blonde hair." One of them shouted.

"Me?" Ino asked looking around for someone else with blonde hair.

"Yea you. And your friend. How would you like to get together later tonight?" The teen smirked and walked towards the two of them. The rest of the group followed the one who was apparently the leader.

"We're taken," Ino spat out. She began to turn away, but the boy once again spoke.

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind." The boy made a move to grab Sakura, but the pink haired kunoichi jumped out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. We're kunoichi of the Leaf. Our men are shinobi of higher ranks than us. They'll kill you before you would even realize what's going on." Sakura was behind the teen and spoke into his ear. She held a kunai to his throat.

"You better learn to respect women, if you don't it might end of killing you." Ino whispered so that only the group of teens could hear her. Her voice was low and had a dangerous tone to it. Sakura released the boy she was threatening. He scrambled away and the others followed his lead.

After a while of walking Sakura inquired, "Do you think that we were a little too harsh?"

"Nah," Ino replied, "It's the only way for guys like them to learn to respect girls like us." Ino and Sakura reached the café and they grabbed a seat. Nobody often came to the store because of its size. They thought that just because it was small, the food wasn't of very good quality. Ino inhaled the scent of fresh baked goods and warm coffee. "I'm getting hungry just sitting here and breathing."

"Sakura, Ino, welcome." A woman in her early thirties smiled at the two young women. Chouji's mother owned the quaint little café. "The usual, or would you like something different?"

"The usual," Sakura answered with a smile of her own. The cheerful woman went to get their orders. "Ino, what do you think I should do for my third anniversary of being in a relationship with Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "I know it's early to be thinking but I have no clue what to do."

"Haven't you planned the first and second anniversary?" Ino questioned. Ino took her purse out and began to search for something. Ino looked up to see Sakura nodding her head. "Let Sasuke plan it for once. I mean he's just, well… Sasuke. He'll think of something. See what your boyfriend can do."

"I suppose you're right." 'I'm glad I have a friend like Ino. She knows so much, it's like all those many years ago. She told me everything about how to be the best you can be. And I still left her standing all alone until I realized it was my fault. She lost Sasuke in the end. Somehow she still stood tall and found someone else.'

Ino pulled out a pad of paper and began to write something down with a red pen. "Ino, what are you writing?" The blonde put one finger up in the air to signal that she just needed one more moment. Sakura sat back down in her seat and waited.

"Here's your order and happy Valentine's Day." The woman from before placed their food on the table and was about to walk away when Sakura stopped her.

"Wait, you gave us a box." Sakura was very confused. Ino was still scribbling down things on the pad so she didn't pay attention. The box was very big and was wrapped in red paper with a pink bow on the top.

"Just think of it as a Valentine's gift from the Akimichi family" Chouji's mother walked away. Ino looked up and inspected her plate, then looked at a beautifully wrapped box. She took the box and began to open it. Sakura began to do the same and carefully opened the box.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm seeing this." Ino was very shocked at what she found in the box. Ino pulled out an item that looked like a gumball machine. The top part was a glass snow globe that had an image of and angel who was supposed to be Ino sitting atop a cloud. One the cloud a bit to the side and below her's was a boy who laws supposed to be Shikamaru. The angel looked like she was pulling the boy up to her. On the bottom was an area where something was suppose to some out. The bottom was made out of wood. Ino couldn't figure out how to get it to work though.

Sakura looked at her gift and just stared at every singal detail. There was a glass candy jar in the shape of a tree. There was a bottom area which was a grassy field and a carving of a river. On the bottom area was a girl who was supposed to be Sakura, laying down. In the tree was a boy who was supposed to be Sasuke. Sakura was trying to figure out how to get the candy out of her gift. The treats were visible through the transparent glass.

"Sakura, could you help me get whatever is in her to some out?" Ino was completely puzzled. Sakura took a look at Ino's and found an opening in the back. "Ino, do you have something that's remotely heart shaped?"

"Yea, I have the locket Shika-kun gave to me." Ino took the necklace off and handed it to Sakura. The girl put the locket into the space and pressed it in. Little snowflakes in the snow globe on top began to fall. Then, a candy fell out from the bottom. "Whoa, I have to thank Chouji and his family thoroughly." Ino was completely dazed by what had just happened and felt lucky to know the kind, cheerful Akimichi family.

"Ino, I have no idea how mine works." Sakura was seriously stumped. Even though she was one of the smartest kunoichi, her mind refused to come up with an answer. Her hands wandered around the item trying to find something loose. Then, the girl spotted it. 'There!' She thought to herself. Sakura pulled a little branch and a piece of round chocolate came out through an opening in the tree and ended up in the river. "I got it!" The green eyed girl exclaimed.

Ino smiled and began to eat her food. She occasionally took a sip of coffee, but stayed quiet most of the time. 'I wonder what's wrong with Ino. She opened her gift and then she was quiet.' Sakura sighed inwardly. 'She was writing something on the pad of paper before.' "Ino, what was on the paper?"

"I wrote down a list of people to give Valentine gifts to." Ino handed the list to her friend. Sakura read the list over and would occasionally cross some things out with the pen. 'I wonder why my heart and mind seem to be somewhere else right now. If they went anywhere I hope they're with the ones I care about. ' Ino looked down at her plate, the food was gone. She glanced over to Sakura's plate, no food. "Sakura-chan, let's go to my house." Ino smiled, but her eyes showed no trace of happiness.

"Hold on." Sakura told her friend. Sakura wrote a note and paid for the meal and gave a tip.

The two girls got up and opened the door to leave. Chouji's mother came to clean up the table when she found a note.

**Dear Mrs. Akimichi,**

**I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day. Thank you for the wonderful gifts. They were absolutely splendid. We're sorry that we did not give you a gift so we tipped extra.**

**From,**

**Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino**

The woman smiled and looked at the tip. The girls had paid twenty dollars for the meal and tipped more than the meal cost. She looked down at the fifty dollar bill and smiled. 'Such nice young women.' She thought.

The two walked wordlessly to the exit of the mall. Rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow. A cold gust of air greeted them as the door was opened. The two girls ran quickly to Sakura's car as the rain beat down upon them. They both opened the doors and shut them quickly. Ino took both their bags and placed them in the back seats. "Thank you Ino-chan." Sakura buckled her seatbelt and started the car.

The drive to Ino's home was unbearably silent. The only sounds were the soft breathing of Ino and Sakura, the rain beating on the car, and cars from outside. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

"It's nothing." Ino replied looking out the window.

"Oh it's something all right. Is it about Shikamaru?" Sakura glanced over to her friend who was looking out the window and sighed.

"I just can't explain what this sensation is. I'm just not feeling right." Ino looked over to her friend. Sadness was evident in her baby blue eyes.

"All right, but feel free to tell me if I can do anything." Sakura sighed. The blonde nodded her head still facing the window.

The rest of the ride was silent until the two reached Ino's house. The pink haired kunoichi stopped the car. "Ino-chan, it's time to get out of the car." The two grabbed their things and ran to the front door. They walked into the building and took the elevator up. Ino's face seemed to look more cheerful now and Sakura was relieved that it was that way.

Ino unlocked the door and walked in. She placed her things down and proceeded to close the door behind her friend. "Let's go to the bedroom, we'll figure out what to do first after I place my new clothes in the closet." There was happiness in Ino's voice again.

'No surprise, she remembered the clothes and now she's happy.' Sakura thought. They walked into the room and Sakura sat down on the floor while Ino began to organize the clothing. The white satin sheets of Ino's bed were still smoothed out since the morning. It created a calming effect for the room when compared to the wall, which was a nice shade of royal blue. There was a table in the corner of the room which she supposed was Shikamaru's. The desk was next to a door which opened to a balcony. The balcony had a roof over it so the rain didn't wet it.Sakura had often sat there with Ino to talk about certain things.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura called out.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"I'll unpack the gifts for Valentine's Day downstairs."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Ino shouted. Shikamaru had enough money to buy the whole apartment building because of his success in his second job, writing. He wrote everything from novels to children's books. Being a genius helped his second career along with his first greatly. The couple did indeed buy the whole six level apartment but it didn't go to waste in any way.

The first level was a bookstore which Shikamaru's mother managed. It contained everything that Shikamaru himself wrote. There were also medical books from the Nara family. There was a huge variety and children and adults of all ages would visit wanting to find something for their reading. Kakashi was a big customer there.

The second level was a flower shop managed by Ino's mother. The shop was a beautifully decorated floor with plants of all sorts. The flower shop like the bookstore contained a huge variety and many different people would come to find something. The fist and second level were linked by a staircase in the middle of the room. The two women who managed the shops would often sit there to talk when business was slow.

The third floor was mainly for tourists who wanted to sightsee and find good places to go. There were souvenirs for the people to buy and brochures to introduce areas of the fire country. There were maps and articles of information that people could buy.

The rest of the floors belonged to Shikamaru and Ino. The fourth floor was a work level for the two ninja of the Leaf. Shikamaru would often need time to formulate strategies to avoid war and keep peace between nations. He was an important aspect the Fire Country and needed to figure out how to keep the countries in balance. The genius would also write on this level when he needed good ideas. Ino would need time to think about evidence on cases and would often come to this level to look through documents and research. There were also weapons of the couple thatwere stored on the level.

The last two floors was Shikamaru and Ino's home. The bottom floor consisted of a laundry room, kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, and bathroom. The upper floor consisted of a bedroom, two guestrooms, a bathroom, and a weapons room. The couple had guestrooms because they honestly had nothing to do with the extra space. On the levels with stores, the couple told the owners that the store needed to be closed by seven for personal reasons.

Sakura began to empty out the gifts from the shopping bag onto a table. 'Let's see here, we have chocolates, candles, stuffed animals, flowers, cards, wine, and books. We bought more than I thought.' The pink haired girl began to organize and put things in piles. The rain still beat down on the window and the light was beginning to flash on and off. "Ino, I think the power is going to go out. I'll light a candle that I bought." Sakura shouted up to her friend.

Just as Sakura had predicted, the lights did go out. The kunoichi was a bit startled and frightened at the same time. Sakura had a fear of being alone when it was raining. It made her shiver. The thunderstorm did not make Sakura feel any better. A few moments later, Ino came running down the steps holding paper and pens. "I think I have everything we're going to need for the next hour. "'I just hope that the weather clears up soon. I have a feeling this won't end good.'

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Until next time! 


	5. Vanilla Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

**This is not the end of the story! It will not end here, I mean unless you want it to. **

Thank you for reading my story. Enjoy and review.

* * *

The thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the two girls talked on and wrote cards. Sakura shivered occasionally and Ino had tried to turn up the heat, but no avail. The kunoichi were used to harsh conditions, but decided to get blankets anyway. "Ino, how will we get the gifts to everyone?" Sakura asked as she looked out the window. It was still early in the afternoon so there would be time. However it was not the time the girl was worried about. 

"I think we could drive around.h" Ino replied never looking up from her work.

"What if the roads are closed?" Sakura questioned. Due to weather conditions in Konoha, the roads had been closed many times.

"Then we'll get an umbrella and run. I'm sure it won't be that bad. We're kunoichi remember?" Ino told her friend. "There," She stated as she placed a beautifully arranged bunch of flowers on the table in front of her. She used to spend time in her family flower shop learning how to arrange the plants in beautiful ways.

"Wait," Sakura asked, "if your parents own a flower shop, why did you buy your own?" 'She could have been able to get free items. It's also much more convenient to go to the second floor.'

"Sakura, have you forgotten that it's Valentine's Day? People have probably already bought all the good flowers. I wouldn't just take flowers away from the shop today. It would mean bad business." Ino placed all her gifts in a row on the table while Sakura's gifts were on the floor.

"I see," Sakura answered. "Wait," Sakura began again, "They wouldn't have power down there so would the stores have to close?"

"No," Ino replied, "My apartment has backup sources of power that go to only the first three floors." Sakura nodded to her friends answer.

"Are you done with your gifts?" It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and the two young women had spent about an hour on decorating cards and wrapping gifts. Ino nodded her head and walked to the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

The blonde slipped on a pair of boots. "I'm going to check to see it the roads are clear. You stay here, and I'll be back soon." Ino had closed the door before Sakura could protest. 'I hope the roads are clear. I wouldn't want to get dirty when delivering gifts.' Ino ran down the steps knowing that the elevator wasn't working. 'Nobody is allowed to use the elevator unless they live here, or get permission. There shouldn't be anyone who's stuck in there.' She got to the bottom level and leaned against the main exit and pushed. There were two entrances to the apartment. One was for the bookstore. The other was to get to the main stairwell. She walked outside and then began run with the speed that ninja posses.

The rain began to make Ino shiver, but the woman refused to go back until she found out if the road was closed. She shook her head a bit to get rid of droplets of water. 'So the streets aren't closed.' Ino began to head back to her apartment.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on the couch listening to the rain. She was still cold and quite frightened by the thunderstorm. The quietness of Ino's abode made her imagine things that might pop out. Sakura didn't want to protest Ino leaving her alone or else she would have surely been mocked. The flames of candles made shadows dance across the wall. Occasionally, Sakura would turn her head to face a moving shadow and realize it was nothing. The feeling of being watched however did not fade away. 'Calm down Sakura, there's nothing there. You're perfectly safe.' She told herself over and over in hope that it would get rid of her fears. The wind made branches brush up against the window and Sakura began to panic. She decided to start singing to relieve her nerves. The singing did help to calm the girl down and she closed her eyes.

Ino reached her home and opened the door. She found Sakura singing a lullaby that they used to sing together. Ino closed the door as Sakura continued to sing. The pink hair kunoichi was so wrapped up in the song that she didn't notice Ino sit down next to her until the blonde began to join into the song. Sakura opened her eyes startled but didn't stop singing. They finished the song and smiled at each other.

"I'm surprised you still remember." Ino told her friend.

"It just came back. You remembered also." Sakura replied.

"I used to sing that every night since we stopped being friends. I missed you during that time. I hoped you would be my friend again, but I was too proud to admit it." Ino informed. Sakura looked into those eyes that she remembered from the first day they met.

'I always thought she was against me back then. It's only now that I realized that she still cared and was hurt. She's the forgiving one, the strong one.' Sakura thought. "I'm glad we're friends again." Ino nodded.

"The roads are free, so we can deliver the gifts by driving around." Ino told her friend. "I guess we could go together. It won't take too long." She gave her friend a hand in putting the gifts into bags so distribution was easy. They also took the list from before along with them. Ino and Sakura climbed down the many steps each holding three bags of gifts. When they got to Sakura's car they placed all the gifts in the back seat and drove off. Ino looked at the list.

**Asuma **

**Chouji and his family**

**Kakashi**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Neji and Tenten**

**Iruka**

**Kurenai**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Gai **

**Lee**

Name by name the girls distributed the gifts driving through Konoha. They handed the presents to each person who they bought one for. In turn, they themselves received gifts. They were joyful when they saw the reactions on their friend's faces. Ino and Sakura were hugged numerous times. Their former teachers had new teams and classes to teach now, but they still kept in touch. The girls had great times with their teachers when they gave gifts and they got to talk a bit. The kunoichi got to see the new teams. The former rookie nine were still friends that met often, but it was still nice to pay them a visit. Tenten and Neji were grateful for their gifts. Tenten crushed them with hugs and the usually cold Neji smiled. Lee was joyful as usual. He didn't lecture people anymore and dressed in different clothing. The eyebrows were still there though.

By the time the young women were done it was around 4:00 P.M. "Sakura, I think we should say goodbye when we get to my house. We have to prepare for our boyfriends when they come home." Ino told her friend.

"Yea, I guess you're right. I have to cook and make the house look nice. Sasuke is probably going to be stressed and we can't have that on Valentine's Day." Sakura drove through the muddy streets and finally reached Ino's home.

The blond hugged her friend. She grabbed her items and waved goodbye. 'I had a great time, now it's time for the actual work.' Ino knew that the elevator still didn't work so she had to climb the stairs. When Ino finally got into her home she had a bunch of things to clean up.

"I have to clean, and then make a dinner. I also have to change and wait for Shika-kun to come home. I hope I hear from him soon." Ino said to herself.

The home was dark and Ino decided to light a candle from the batch that she bought at the mall. Ino cleaned up all the scraps of paper from making card and threw them out. She then put all the writing tools away and placed the Valentine's gifts on the stairs. Ino wiped the floor with a wet cloth and clean the tables. The rain made her feel lonely. She never did like rainy days. You always had to stay indoors and you couldn't enjoy the sunshine.

When Ino was done cleaning she needed to go to the market to buy things to cook. She also needed supplies to bake. "I need a cookbook since I don't cook often. I guess I'll go downstairs." Ino walked down the empty grey stairwell and sighed. Every once and a while she would stop to look out the many windows on the wall. Ino had placed flowers on each windowsill to make things look cheerier. Today, the flowers looked like they were about to die.

Ino finally reached the first level and entered the bookstore. "Mrs. Nara, where are the cookbooks?" Ino asked a woman who was Shikamaru's mother.

"They're over by the first shelf to your left." Yoshino told the blonde girl. The woman smiled and returned to her work at sorting the books on a shelf.

'She's so nice, I can't imagine why Shikamaru is so scared of her.' Ino walked over and found a big cookbook and took it over to the counter. Nara Yoshino came over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino-chan, you don't need to pay for it. My future daughter in-law deserves a gift for Valentine's Day, ne?" Ino blushed at the comment and shook her head.

"I wouldn't feel right doing that. Besides I don't know if I'll be your future daughter in-law." Ino replied.

"Nonsense, my husband and I adore you. Shikamaru loves you, even though he may call you troublesome."

"I'll pay anyway, think of it as a gift from me." Ino insisted and placed the money on the counter. She was about to be given back the money but slipped out of the room.

"Such a sweet girl. I know Shikamaru will have a happy life with her." Shikamaru's mother looked down at the money and realized that Ino had paid thirty dollars extra. "Generous too."

Ino ran to her car in the parking lot. It was a silver sports car that Ino had gotten from Shikamaru on their one year anniversary a couple months ago. She quickly opened the door and started the car. The rain was starting to die down and the temperature dropped drastically. The rain was beginning to become snow. Ino sat in her car for a while to let it warm up and then buckled her seatbelt. The girl placed her cookbook on the seat beside her and began to drive to the market. "It's so cold, just like the day I went to the fair with Shika." Ino used one hand to tightly clutch the silver locket around her neck.

After a few minutes Ino arrived at the market and parked. She looked through the book to find something she wanted to cook and something she wanted to bake. Ino picked a pasta recipe and a recipe for a vanilla cake. The blonde scribbled the ingredients down on a piece of paper she found in her purse. When Ino was done she exited the car.

The girl walked into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. "I guess I'll start with the pasta," the kunoichi quietly told herself. The girl found noodles for the pasta and placed it in her cart. Ino was having a tough time finding some thing because she didn't come to the big market often. She usually went to the convenience store to pick up things like bread or asked her mother to go and buy things when she needed it. Ino grabbed the ingredients as quick as she could. After twenty minutes she finally found the last ingredient and paid for her purchases. She had two big brown grocery bags filled with food and had a hard time opening the car door. On top of that, it was raining with little flakes of snow that appeared every so often.

When the blonde finally got into the car she placed the groceries in the back seats and turned on the car. "Shika better like the dinner I make for him." Ino sighed and drove back in the direction of her home. She was stopping at a red light when she saw snow begin to fall. The only reason why the blonde saw it was because she was expecting to see rain at that stoplight when she examined her windows. The snowflakes fell at a faster rate than at the stoplight as Ino parked her car. She took her groceries and the cookbook up the long flight of stairs with her. The girl sighed in exasperation because the power still didn't work.

Ino reached her home and she decided to start the cake first. The girl took out the supplies and put on an apron. The battery operated clock showed that if she hurried she'd be done with the cake batter and be able to put it in the oven by 5:45. She assumed that her boyfriend was with some other Jounin planning peace treaties and would come home around 7:00 as he did most of the time. Ino began to get out the supplies and read the directions over. She took the ingredients the book told her to and began to mix them together, being sure to look at the clock occasionally. She then began to measure more ingredients and mix those in as well. Ino was done with the batter and slid it into the oven at 350 degrees Fahrenheit. Ino brushed some flour off of her. All the flour in the sir made her sneeze but she went on to making the pasta sauce.

Ino chopped the vegetables to make a sauce. She then put the ingredients in a pot and let it simmer. She added water occasionally. Ino was beginning to like cooking. It made the kitchen smell nice and it was good to know that you made it yourself. Ino turned off the fire, and poured the result into a bowl. The girl decided not to start the pasta until she was done with her bath. She placed the sauce on the kitchen counter and climbed up the stairs to her room with a candle in her hand.

Ino turned on the water and placed the candle on the bathroom counter. Ino brushed her teeth and untied her hair. Ino went to the closet and found a box with flower petals in it. She brought a handful into the bathroom and dropped the petals into the warm water. The smell was calming andthe Yamanakaclosed her eyes. Ino closed that bathroom door, stopped the water, and took off her clothing. She slipped into the warm bath and began to scrub her body. "I love taking baths with these petals. Too bad I save them for special occasions." Ino washed her body clean of any flour or sauce that got on her. She then tipped her head back into the water and scrubbed her hair. 'Mom said that washing your hair in these plants made your hair silk and smooth. I have to give some to Tenten when she gets ready for her wedding. These petals really do work. On top of that, they smell nice.' The blonde haired woman lifted her head back up and relaxed for a while. She was listening to the sounds of cars that were passing by. She thought of what Shikamaru would say when he saw what his girlfriend did. The blue eyed Jounin went out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel and let the water drain from the tub.

Ino left the bathroom and headed for her closet with the candle in her left hand. She placed it on a drawer in the large closet. She looked through the rows and rows of clothes to find something with red or maybe pink that would match Valentine's Day. The day of passion, the day of relationships, the day of love. 'I think I've found what I want.' Ino told herself as she inspected what she picked. Ino had picked a scarlet corset with black lacing in the back and black lace in numerous other places. She had also taken a matching scarlet skirt that went to her mid-thigh with black laces at the bottom. It had a large black bow in the back that ended at her knees. Ino dressed in the clothing and placed her towel back in the bathroom. Ino let her hair down and tried to dry it as much as possible. She put on her makeup and looked at her reflection and smiled. The finishing touch was the silver locket her boyfriend had given her. "Perfect." Ino whispered and rushed down the steps with the candle in her hand. She took the boots she wore earlier that day and laced them up to her knees.

Ino found her bag of Valentine's Day items and took a dozen roses. Then she placed the candle downstairs. She took the roses to her room. She plucked the petals off some of the flowers and sprinkled some on her bed. Ino then went back downstairs with the remaining roses and placed them on the table which had a black tablecloth. Ino took her cake from the oven and let it cool for a while. The kunoichi began to boil water for the pasta. She decided to take a rest and sit down on one of the kitchen stools while waiting.

When the water began to boil, she took the noodles she had bought from the grocery bag. Ino placed the noodles into the water and stirred with a chopstick. She knew enough that noodles would stick to the bottom of a pan if you didn't stir. She let the noodles soften and let it boil a little while longer. 'I hope Shika comes home soon. I wouldn't want him to miss the meal. My troublesome boyfriend better not be too late.' Ino glanced at the clock one again that said it was about 6:45.

After ten minutes she took the cake out of the mold and put it on a plate. Ino took frosting she had bought earlier and spread it over the cake. She made sure to make it even everywhere and to carefully use a dull knife to keep the cake perfect. The girl stood back and marveled her work. The candle flickered and made the scene look like it was from a romance movie. Ino had a triumphant smile on her face. She took the last rose she had and sprinkled some petals on the top. Ino lit a few more candles and brought out her boyfriend's Valentine's Day gift. They were all put in the dining room. She placed the plates, candles, and silverware on the dining table. Ino sat down and looked at the front door. 'Everything is set, 'Ino thought, 'All that's left to do is wait.'

That's exactly what Ino did, she waited. She sat staring at the door thinking, 'He'll some home any minute', but Shikamaru never entered through the door. Ino was beginning to get tired of waiting and got up after one hour. She went over to the window and sat on a chair. She watched the snow fall and shivered. Ino was sure the heat was working because the bottom levels were all closed and the backup power went to her level now. Something just didn't feel right. The scene outside was beautiful and mad Ino think of the memories the snow held. The blonde rested her head on her knees and waited for another hour. She was impatient but the thought of falling asleep in her Shika-kun's arms made her wait.

The stars were beginning to appearing the nighttime sky when Ino finally decided to change positions. 'What is taking Shika? I hope he's alright.' Ino was concerned about her lover's safety. 'I just hope he's not hurt.' Ino thought back to when she asked Tsunade if her lazy genius had a mission.

_A voice that came from behind the door answered, "Permission granted." Ino pulled open the red door. The Hokage looked at the blonde. "What brings you here?"_

"_Well, does Shikamaru have a mission today?"_

"_No, shouldn't you have already known the answer to that." Tsunade told her._

"_Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino quietly stepped out of the room. She went back through the door the Anbu was guarding and down the flight of stairs. She went though the many corridors and ran to Sakura's car. 'I can't believe it. Where did Shika go?"_

Ino didn't want to panic, but she was hyperventilating. Her face began to pale. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind. Ino sang the lullaby her and Sakura used to sing together in hopes of quelling her fear. Ino looked up at the moon. 'Please bring Shika-kun home safely' Ino pleaded. She knew nobody would hear though. It was just like when she ran to the place where her team used to watch clouds. 'Shikamaru found me' Ino thought to herself. Her eyes became filled with tears, but she refused to cry. She kept on thinking about what he would say if he saw her crying. It would ruin the whole evening she had planned.

Ino looked out the window and saw an umbrella. She squinted and saw two people standing under it. They were slowly walking and there appeared to be a boy and girl. Ino turned away unable to bear the though of being alone. The woman made her way to the living room and lay on the couch. She faced the door and looked around her, she had set up candles everywhere. 'He'll be coming home any minute now.' The kunoichi held onto that though and gripped her locket. 'I know he will.'

Despite Ino's waiting, nothing happened. The clock ticked away and rang ten times signaling that it was 10:00. Ino had decided to bring a blanket and pillow from her room to help her get comfortable while she waited. The sleepy girl trudged up the steps and looked at their empty bed. The petals were unmoved and the moonlight hit the satin just right. 'That's where Shika and I are supposed to be right now.' Ino thought. She sighed and went into the storage closet. She took a black silk blanket and a red cotton pillow and made her way down the empty halls of her home. She walked down the steps, listening to the clacking of her boots. Ino looked at the empty rooms and set her things down in the living room.

Ino wanted to see the snow outside and that's what she did. It would also serve the purpose of keeping her awake. She went to her balcony and stood for a while. Though the wind was stinging her face she thought she could hear faint laughter. The girl thought that she felt warm sunshine. She closed her eyes and became engulfed in the sensation. It felt so good to feel this happiness. The blonde thought she heard someone calling her name and opened her eyes. 'That could be Shikamaru,' Ino though excitedly and ran though the house. Ino only found everything right where she left it. Shikamaru was not home. Ino went to her kitchen by the phone and grabbed a pen. She wrote a note hoping that during the night her love would read it and they could still have a wonderful Valentine's Day.

**Dear Shika-kun,**

**I missed you when you were gone. I was so scared that you weren't coming back. Please wake me up when you get home. If you're really hungry I have made pasta, heat it up and enjoy. I also baked a cake for us to share, so don't eat it without me! I hope your day was alright. When you wake me up. I have so much to tell and show you. Then, maybe we can go to bed together and dream of each other.**

**Your Love,**

**Ino-chan**

Ino then curled up and watch the clock tick. Eventually the blonde fell asleep, dreaming of her lost love. She would call his name in her sleep, but nobody was there to hear her. The moon and stars began to disappear as the night progressed, but still no sign of Shikamaru. Ino would be all alone on the one day that mattered most, Valentine's Day.


	6. Just a touch of snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

I didn't update in a while huh? Well here it is!

* * *

Ino leaned into a warm sensation that made her shiver. Her skin was tingling as she heard the faint sound of laughter. She felt like she was floating, yet touching the ground. Ino was to preoccupied with the sound to notice that the light was growing brighter and brighter. In her hands there was a bundle as she seemed to be brought back down. The light suddenly flashed and a tapping sound could be heard. The illusion was fading and warmth was disappearing. "D-don't g-go please." Ino cried out. The echo of her voice was fading away. She held the bundle close to her and cried. The tapping returned and this time she ran. She ran as fast as she could panting heavily. Ino could now clearly hear something heading for her. The hand was cold as it touched her cheek. The girl screamed and opened her eyes to see a dark room. 

'So it was just a dream.' Ino's hands were clutching the blanket covering her and panting. When she breathed out, her breath was seen in small puffs. Her skin was covered and goose bumps and she wasn't sure weather it was because of the dream or the temperature. The blonde stood up, realizing that everything was in the exact place she left it her face dropped. The note hadn't move from its place which meant that Shikamaru had not returned home. Her breath became uneven and she checked to see if the power was working by turning on a light switch. The light turned on and Ino began to squint.

It was very bright and the rest of the room was very dark before.

The girl adjusted the heat and headed up the stairs. Ino took her pillow and blanket with her. 'Shika still isn't home.' She sighed as she opened the door to her room. Crimson petals lay on her bed untouched, perfect as they were the day before. Through the window of the balcony white snow lay in little bumps that flowed smoothly. This made Ino smile a bit as she headed for her closet.

When she got in, the girl picked out a plain white shirt and a white skirt. Ino didn't feel like dressing up today. Anyone who saw her like this would be in absolute shock. Ino went into the bathroom and placed her clothing on the counter. The blonde locked the door. The mirror seemed to reflect every bit of sorrow the girl was feeling. "At least I don't have any work to do besides chores." Ino whispered in a raspy voice. Sleeping with no heat on with only a thin blanket could cause things like this.

Ino began to take off her clothes and the cold air stung her sensitive skin. Ino never thought that she could tolerate much pain, and the girl thought that she shouldn't be a ninja. During the chunnin exams, fighting Sakura hurt badly. The pain was so excruciating but her ego was in the way and she didn't give up. Ino pulled a roll of bandages from the cabinet next to her and began to wrap herself. The bandages covered from her fingertips to mid thigh. The girl then slipped on her clothes and smoothed them out. Her head rose to meet her reflection in the mirror. It seemed to pity her. That was the last thing Ino wanted to see. 'I don't need any pity.' She turned her head away and grabbed a small towel.

Ino turned on hot water and washed the towel. The liquid was soothing, just like when Shikamaru and she were together. Ino washed her face gently wiping away all the sleep from her eyes. The makeup from yesterday also washed off as she scrubbed her face clean. When she was done, she grabbed her dirty clothes and left for the laundry room.

There were piles and piles of clothing that needed to be washed. When you had regular missions, you had no time for things like laundry. 'I really have to stop pushing laundry off.' Ino stuffed all the clothes into the washing machine and started the wash cycle.

All of a sudden, there was a low grumbling noise. It was her stomach. It was only then that Ino realize how hungry she was. The kunoichi headed for the kitchen and saw that she had forgotten to put everything in the refrigerator. Ino decided to eat a bowl of instant noodles and poured some boiling water into the cup. While she was waiting for her food to heat up, she slid the cake and pasta into the refrigerator. By the time she was done, her noodles were ready to eat. She took her chop sticks and smiled. Ino ate heartily eating every last noodle. She licked her lips and threw out the disposable chop sticks and noodle cup.

"What should I do today?" Ino asked herself. "I could go shopping at a downtown fair. Konoha had many street fairs and stores. Or maybe I could go to a friend's house." Ino thought for a while then came to a decision. "I'll go to the street fairs!" Ino exclaimed and run upstairs. Ino took her locket attached it to a silver belt with little hoops that made it up. She then grabbed her purse and her white leather jacket. The girl walked down the stairs and slipped on a pair of white boots with its insides laced with faux fur. It looked real enough thought. She opened the door and closed it behind her when she got out. Ino took the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator door closed as it began its decent.

When she reached the first level of her apartment, she went out the door and began to walk waving her hands for a taxi. A yellow taxicab stopped and allowed her to get in. She told the driver where she wanted to go. The location however was not downtown. It was the place where her Shika-kun loved to watch clouds. Ino looked out the window and marveled at how perfect the snow looked. It was so magical.

When Ino arrived, she paid the driver and walked out. The taxi drove away and Ino walked slowly thought the park. The trees were bear yet the scene was still breathtaking. Then she thought she heard talking. The blonde listened closely and indeed she heard talking. The voices were faintly familiar. Then in the distance she saw red and black. She immediately knew on of the people. "Kazekage-sama!" Ino yelled.

Gaara had decided to go somewhere quiet because Temari was gone and he was therefore bored. Kankuro, being the annoying older brother that he was, insisted he came along. When Gaara had become Kazekage, he had been a little more open. Temari claimed that it was good progress. Gaara just thought it was girl talk and didn't listen. Today, Temari had left to go meet up with someone and Gaara wanted to go somewhere quiet to think. He found the park and he went there to think. Kankuro followed him the whole time.

Kankuro had found himself a girlfriend and bragged about her all the time. After a couple minutes, Kankuro became bored and decided to start conversation. "Gaara, do you think you'll ever find a girl?" It was just an innocent question.

"I have no need for one." Gaara responded coldly.

"Oh, come on. You must like someone. Love is necessary in a person's life. Without it, you'll go insane." Kankuro stated waving his arms around for emphasis.

"I said that I didn't need one. And have you forgotten what's on my forehead."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you find one. The next girl I find that is around your age will go out with you!" Kankuro vowed. Gaara sighed, his brother would probably fail.

Then as Kankuro was talking about what to and not to do, a voice called out, "Kazekage-sama." The both of them looked towards where the sound was coming from. "Oi! Gaara!" Ino waved furiously as she approached the two brothers. When Ino finally reached the two she panted and thought something was missing.

Kankuro stepped up to her and asked, "Would you like to go out with my brother?"

Ino blushed and screamed, "Excuse me! I'm taken!" She smacked Kankuro on his face. The older of the sand siblings stumbled back. Gaara proceeded to glare at his older brother while he was rubbing his sore cheek.

"Ouch. I didn't know. Who is it? Shino?" Kankuro snickered. Ino smacked his again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And for your information, it's Shikamaru." Ino retorted. Kankuro looked down as Gaara glared at him. No matter how much Gaara opened up, he still glared 80 of the time.

"I didn't know." Kankuro repeated. "Hey Gaara, did you know?"

"Yes." Gaara said. Then he turned to Ino and apologized. "Ino, I'm sorry for that. My brother is an idiot.

Kankuro flailed his hands out widely. "Why didn't you tell me if you knew? I have a right to know these things before I go make a fool out of myself.' Ino giggled and waved goodbye leaving the two standing in the cold.

Ino's smile was wide as she sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. Her heart was content yet it was still empty. Ino closed her eyes and tried to think back to the dream she had. 'It seemed so perfect, until the darkness enveloped everything.' Ino had always wanted to fly. It was what she dreamed about as a child. She would be fascinated with the clouds and birds were among her favorite animals.

As Ino was thinking her cell phone rang. Waking out of her reverie, the girl took out her phone.

**Ino: Hello. This is Yamanaka Ino.**

**Hinata: Ino-chan! It's Hinata.**

**Ino: Hinata-chan, what's up?**

**Hinata: Apparently Naruto-kun has to meet with Neji-nii san and Sasuke-kun. Can I go over to your house? I feel lonely and I have nothing to do. If your not busy maybe I can bring the dress I have to wear to Tenten's wedding. If you're not busy that is. **

**Ino: Wow that was a mouthful. I guess you could come over.**

**Hinata: Great, I'll be there soon. **

**Ino: Wait, can you pick me up? I'm at the park in the center of town. **

**Hinata: Sure. I'll be right over.**

**Ino: Ja ne.**

Ino walked over to the main entrance of the park. Looking at the clouds ever step of the way. It tore at the kunoichi's heart that her lazy genius wasn't home yet. When Ino reached the entrance, she sat on a bench and stared at the fountain in the shape of a giant flame. It had all the names of the rookie nine, which Ino was proud to be a part of. It also had Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee's name on it. It was a fountain dedicated to the youth of the Fire Country that became some of the most well known ninjas throughout the entire world. The fountain was no operational in the winter for obvious reasons but was still marveled at.

Ino sat waiting for her friend to arrive. The cold air brushing against her pale skin made her shiver. Somehow, it was all okay. Something told her everything would be alright. It told her Shika was alright and that he would return. Then again, how could anyone ever possibly be sure?

* * *

Thank you for reading! 


	7. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

One more chapter to go!

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura-chan." Sasuke shook his girlfriend and lifted her up off the bed unto his lap. Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I see you're up." Sasuke kissed her forehead and inhaled the scent of jasmine. Sakura just snuggled into his chest. 'I really don't want to leave her, but I have to go for an important meeting with the others.' "Sakura, I have to go now." 

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened. "Why?" She straddled her boyfriend's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was only in his boxers so she traced her fingers up his bear back. His hair was wet from the shower he had obviously just taken. She felt so safe knowing that he was always there.

"I have to meet with the others. Namely Neji and Naruto. I'll be back by noon." Sasuke hugged Sakura back and sighed. "You know I wouldn't want to leave you. Not after all the fun we had last night. I'm tired you know."

Sakura knew she was supposed to be embarrassed, but she knew he was right. "Come home as soon as possible." She looked into the Uchiha's dark, mysterious windows to the soul. Sakura climbed off and stood up to get to her dresser. Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"I will." He kissed to top of her head and left to get dressed. He went to his own dresser on the other side of the room and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans. He slid them on and proceeded to grab a black shirt. The shinobi ran a comb though his hair and deemed that sufficient. Wind blew gently as he opened the door and stepped outside with a blue jacket on. A pile of snow from the roof immediately fell on him.

"Sasuke –kun! Are you alright?" Sakura who was dressing at the moment ran to get a silk robe. She then saw her boyfriend dusting himself off. Sakura giggled and kissed his lips. "See you later." The girl closed the door after seeing Sasuke off.

The kunoichi walked back to her room and took off the robe. It was one of her most prized possessions. After all, it was an Uchiha family heirloom. Not every girl could touch let alone keep it. Sakura wore a pink skirt with a large red bow at the back which extended far beyond the end of the skirt. It made her feel like she was a little child again. Children were so innocent, so naive, yet they were sources of great joy. To receive such a source of innocence, you have to pay your own. Sakura wanted children; she wanted to raise one of her own. The kunoichi already had a love that she would give anything for. Her top was a long sleeved red shirt which exposed her stomach. The girl spun herself once around, looking at her reflection.

As she was fixing her hair, the phone rang. Caller Identification revealed that it was Hinata.

**Sakura: Hinata-chan?**

**Hinata: Good morning. I'm meeting with Ino-chan, can you ask her if it would be alright for you to go to her house with me? I'll get Tenten too. Apparently, all our boyfriends need to meet. **

**Sakura: Wow that was a lot to say.**

**Hinata: That's what Ino said this morning also. **

**Sakura: I'll call Ino, then I'll call you back. **

**Hinata: Great. Bye!**

Sakura hung up the phone and decided to fix her hair before she called Ino. She clipped it up so that it still looked a bit messy. Sakura liked it that way and Sasuke didn't seem to complain. He actually rather liked it, so she often put her hair up in that style. Sakura double checked her hair. Once she was satisfied, the girl sat on her bed and dialed Ino's home phone number.

The kunoichi put it on speaker and began to make the bed. The pillows were black and the blankets were red reminding the girl of how important being a ninja was to the Uchiha. Sasuke told her that red stood for blood, power, and honor. Black stood for duty, mystery, and death. It sent chills down her spine, but she had slowly gotten used to it. The giant manor still gave her creeps at nighttime thought. The phone rang once, then twice. Still nobody picked up as it rang two more times. 'Strange. Ino's not home.'

Sakura dialed the number of Ino's cell phone and waited as it rang. A voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

**Ino: Hello?**

**Sakura: Ino! Why aren't you at home? Hinata said she was going over to your place.**

**Ino: Yea she is. I wanted to take a walk, and then she called. The boys need to have a meeting or something like that. Hina-chan was lonely so she wanted us to meet if the boys were all meeting. **

**Sakura: Alright then. Can Tenten and I come over too? **

**Ino: I guess you guys could. **

**Sakura: I can't believe Sasuke didn't tell me yesterday. Did Shika tell you? **

There was a moment of silence before Ino spoke.

**Ino: He didn't come home.**

**Sakura: What! Are you serious? **

**Ino: Yea. Never mind that. You can come over soon, k? **

**Sakura: Alright. Bye.**

Sakura was surprised at the fact that Ino's boyfriend didn't come home. Ino always knew where Shikamaru went, no matter if it was a little thing like going to the bookstore or something important like a mission. There was never a day that her best friend wasn't sure about her lover's whereabouts. Sakura decided to call Hinata back.

**Hinata: Hello?**

**Sakura: Tenten and I can go.**

**Hinata: I'll pick you up soon. Also bring the bridesmaid dress. Bye.**

**Sakura: Bye.**

Sakura grabbed her purse and made her way through the maze of halls she learned to call home. 'I hope Ino isn't too upset. She's always been the strong one. If this was me I would've called someone yesterday.' Sakura grabbed her pink jacket and put it one. She slipped on a pair of red stilettos. The girl sat outside on a swing that was in front of her house. The snow was so pure, the eccence of innocence.

* * *

Sunlight splashed across the white sheets creating shadows where ripples appeared. Long chestnut hair was strewn across a pillow mingling with jet black hair. Bodies entangled with each other and the eyes of the first to wake opened. The orbs were only white, they were the eyes of the Hyuuga. His fiancé was still asleep. Neji brushed the stray hair away from her face. 

Tenten began to stir at the feel of weight on the bed shifting. "Neji-kun." The soon to be Hyuuga smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She kissed him on the lips and laid her head on his chest.

"Morning. I have to go somewhere, remember I told you yesterday." Neji lifted his fiancé off his chest and went into the bathroom with clothing and closed the door behind him.

Tenten yawned and stretched. She had remembered that Neji told her that, she knew it was something important. Tenten began to make the bed and smoothed out the cloth. The kunoichi fluffed the pillows and closed the curtain that went around the bed. "Neji! Can you hear me?" Tenten yelled.

"Yes! What is it?" Neji shouted back. He turned off the water and wrapped himself with a towel.

"I'm dressing out here. Don't even think about coming out until I say so." Even though the two were engaged, they never 'did' anything in bed together. They just slept together in the same bed. The two hadn't shown any parts of their body to each other that they considered inappropriate. They could wait until they were married.

The hazel eyed girl took off her nightgown and dressed in a dark green kimono. It was shortened so that it only went up to her knees. The obi was a stunning gold and the end of the bow ended where the kimono did. Tenten was used to leaving her hair down since she became 16 and it went up to her mid back. "Alright, I'm done." Tenten looked at her reflection. Designs of doves were seen on the sleeves and on the back of the kimono. In the front was a large eagle that represented freedom.

"Tenten-chan, I'll be back around noon alright?" Neji kissed her and left down the vast halls of the Hyuuga mansion. His walk was full of pride and power. After all, Hyuuga Neji would be head after he married. Hinata and Hanabi had resigned the position leaving the talented Neji to take the place as heir.

Tenten grinned and sat on the windowsill looking at the snow. 'It's just like Neji-kun's eyes. So easy to get lost in, so beautiful.' The phone rang and Tenten jumped for a moment, startled. Then she picked it up and sat back on the windowsill.

**Tenten: This is Tenten. Who is speaking?**

**Hinata: It's Hinata. Tenten, good morning. Aren't the maids supposed to pick the phone up?**

**Tenten: Yes, but I have the phone ring only when one of my friends call. **

**Hinata: I see. Can you go to Ino's house? I can pick you up if you want. By the way, I loved the outfit I have to wear for your wedding . **

**Tenten: Glad you like it. Can you pick me up?**

**Hinata: Sure, I'll be right over. Bye.**

Tenten hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She took her green purse that had an eagle on it. She stepped through the hallways slowly taking her time to say hello to everyone she passed. The current head, Hyuuga Hiashi passed by, Tenten could get the feeling he didn't want her around. 'His eyes, they're different. They're different from Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji's.' Tenten quickly bowed and headed to the main entrance. 'They're the eyes of slavery. The eyes of one who cages birds.'

Tenten flashed back to when the Hyuuga clan eliminated the separation of main and branch house. That was the day she got her kimono.

_It was a warm sunny day in which Tenten loved to train. She had become a Chunnin recently and caught up to Hyuuga Neji. She wanted to stay with him because for some reason she was comfortable for her to be around him. The girl supposed it was because they used to be on the same team. The girl knew that today was going to be special. There was just a feeling in her heart that told her so. _

_Tenten was practicing hitting targets while quietly jumping from tree to tree with a time limit of 10 seconds to hit all 50 of them. Every time she ran through the drill she got closer and closer to her goal. 'Just a little more.' Tenten had been aiming for the last targets when the timer rang. The needles were in the air and they had hit the targets, but a second too late. 'I'll just have to try again.' The girl reset her timer and ran through the drill again. _

_In the center of town, heartthrob Hyuuga Neji was looking for someone to celebrate with. The Hyuuga clan had eliminated the difference between the two branches of the house. The teen's seal had already been removed and his heart had been lightened from his dark past. He was being chased by girls but it didn't matter. The one person he loved the most had probably moved on from the childlike crush to become a talented ninja. After all, ninja were not supposed to feel. _

_Neji walked pass a shop that had an outfit which caught his eye. It was a dark green kimono with doves and an eagle on it. He was no longer a caged bird and neither were those depicted on the article of clothing. They were free to soar, to do what they pleased. There was a matching purse and the golden designs made his heart picture her face. 'Tenten, I know that you have moved on, but I need to give you something for all the memories you have given me. I guess this'll be good for you.' _

_The boy entered the store and purchased the outfit and left the store. He knew exactly where to find the girl he would give it to. The training grounds she's been using ever since her father passed away. He sympathized with the girl; Neji knew how hard it was to lose a parent. Before the Hyuuga was going to give the box to Tenten, he wrote a card. _

_'This'll take precise timing' he thought. When Tenten had turned her back to throw a needle at the target, Neji ran through the grounds and dropped the box. Then he got kicked in the face. _

_"This is my training ground." Tenten stated. Then the girl glanced down to see who it was. "N-neji!" Tenten helped him up. She took a bunch of bandages from her pocket and ran to a stream nearby. She wet the cloth and brought it back to her friend. The girl washed the dirt off his face and the cool water soothed his bruise. "What are you doing here?" She then spotted the box. _

_Tenten took the box and read the card. It said… _

_**Dear Tenten, **_

_**Sorry for being a jerk all these years. I wanted to give you a gift. Thank you for helping me all these years. I know that you will be a very successful kunoichi who will find someone that will love you. **_

_**Hyuuga Neji **_

_Tenten opened the box and smiled. She walked over to the place where Neji was supposed to be. "Thank you." Tenten called hoping Neji would hear her. He was long gone from that spot. 'If only you knew that I had already found love.' _

_Later on that day Tenten sat on the roof of her house. The stars twinkled, and she was wearing what Neji had given earlier on in the day. A shadow loomed over her. "Hello Neji" She knew who it was, somehow she knew that from now on she always would. "I've already found someone. That someone is you." _

_"Is that so now?" Neji replied sitting next to her. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her into an embrace. For the first time, he felt free. _

She was glad that her fiancé would be head; he would truly free the clan forever. Hyuuga Hiashi would be the caged bird then

* * *

Hinata's white skirt flapped as the wind blew it. Her hair was being ruffled and she quickly slammed the door to her blue Lexus. When she got in the girl smoothed out her blue blouse. The Hyuuga checked to see if her white high-heels were dirty. When she confirmed they weren't, Hinata placed her midnight blue purse on the seat next to her and drove off to pick up the first person, Ino. 

As the girl drove through the streets she marveled at the beauty of it all. 'It's so pure, and gentle.' Hinata thought back to this morning. It made her giggle at the thought of what she had found out.

_Blue eyes shot open at the feeling that something was missing. 'Ramen?' He asked himself. 'No, I just bought some last week.' Naruto then looked at the spot next to him on the bed. Nobody was there. 'Oh my god!' Naruto sat up and looked around the room. "Hina-chan!" The boy called out her name and heard the bathroom door open slowly. His girlfriend of two years stepped out from behind the door blushing furiously. _

"_G-good morn-ning Naru-kun." Hinata mentally smacked herself. She didn't stutter anymore unless she was very nervous. Naruto knew that and Hinata sat down on the bed. His stong arms embraced her in a hug. _

"_Don't scare me like that. I thought someone took you away from me." Naruto turned her around to face him and kissed her deeply. When they broke off for breath he asked, "Is something the matter? You stuttered before."_

_Hinata gulped and leaned her head against the blonde's chest. "Naru-kun, you're going to b-be a…" Hinata trailed off. Naruto looked into her eyes reassuring her that whatever she had to say was alright. She started again, "Y-you're going t-to be a f-father." 'There I got it over with.' _

_Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata's orbs began to fill with tears. Naruto was surprised and embraced her. "What's wrong honey?_

"_I knew you wouldn't be happy. I suppose now you're going to throw me out." Hinata cried into Naruto's chest. _

"_What makes you think I'm not happy? I'm thrilled. Now we'll have little versions of us running around the house. Don't you think that'll be nice, to raise our own children."_

"_M-my father always t-told me that i-it was bad to have k-kids before you were m-married." _

"_That's not true." Naruto lifted his girlfriend up bridal style. "I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if we're married or not. Never in ever would I throw you out." He placed her gently on a couch by the bed. "I have to go now; I need to meet with Neji and Sasuke." _

"_I'll be lonely while you're gone." Hinata sighed as she began to walk towards her closet so that she could change. _

"_You could meet with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura." Her boyfriend called out from the bathroom. _

"_Alright." Hinata answered and slipped on her clothes quickly to go downstairs and make breakfast for Naruto to see that he had already left. 'He's fast.' Hinata thought to herself. _

Hinata snapped out of her daydream as she stopped in the front of the park and saw Ino sitting on a bench. The Hyuuga honked the car horn and the blonde turned her head. Ino ran to the car door and opened to sit next to Hinata. "Hi Hina-chan."

"Morning Ino-chan. We have to go and pick up Tenten next." Hinata told her friend as they drove down the road. "So, how did Valentine's Day go?" Hinata asked to start up conversation.

"Well, Shika wasn't there at all. He left for some place and I don't know where." Ino felt saddened by that fact. Hinata turned over to her friend and apologized. "No need to say sorry, it's not your fault." Ino answered while smiling. "How did your day go?"

"It went very well. Also,I found something out that I have to tell you all when I get to your house." Hinata replied as she stopped in front of the Hyuuga manor that she used to live at.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Ino asked, she always knew the latest gossip. Hinata had never had anything that she considered important to say. Even if it was something that could damage her position as a Jounin.

"I can't tell you that, now shush, Tenten-chan is here." Hinata told her blonde companion.

Tenten sat in the back behind Hinata. "Good morning you two!" Tenten seemed excited today. "Did you guys bring your dresses?"

"Well I'm going to my house and Hinata-chan has hers right over here." Ino pointed to the box on her lap. "I found it on the set and since there was no place to put it, I just placed it on my lap." Ino explained. Tenten nodded and sat back as they drove to the Uchiha mansion which was located fairly close to the Hyuuga manor.

When the three arrived at Sakura's home a pink flash was seen and then she was inside the car. "What's wrong? Why the rush?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. I was going to say boo, but then I decided not to." Sakura stated. Her box was in hand as the four of them headed in the direction of Ino's house. The snow had stopped falling, but there seemed to be more and more as you progressed. "Ino, I think you're house gets the most snow. That's unfair."

"That's good for me then, forehead girl." Ino replied sticking her toungue out.

Sakura was about to reply when Hinata started to rub her temples with her hand at the stop light. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I think so, my head just hurts and I feel sick." Hinata replied.

"We're almost at my house, just five more minutes and then you can rest." Ino told her friend. 'What's wrong with Hinata? If she was sick she would be at home. Naruto would lock her inside the house.'

When the four girls arrived at Ino's house, Hinata parked in the back parking lot. All of the kunoichi walked to the back entrance and into the elevator. "Do you feel alright?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded and when all of them reached Ino's home, they went upstairs. Hinata sat on the soft carpeted floor and placed her box next to her.

"So what is it you were going to tell us?" asked Ino from her closet.

"I…I'm g-going to…" Hinata became quiet and took a breath. Tenten was leaning in to hear and Sakura was intently staring at the girl. "I'm going to h-have a baby." Hinata go it out and all the girls began screaming.

"Congratulations!" Tenten squealed hugging her friend.

Sakura jumped up and down yelling, "Oh my gosh!" Sakura ran into the closet and pulled Ino out. All the girls were yelling and screaming. When they all calmed down, Hinata went into the bathroom to dress. Ino went into the closet, while Sakura took the room. Tenten just closed her eyes and waited. When all the shuffling in the room stopped, Tenten took a look at Sakura. The girl looked stunning.

"You look gorgeous." Tenten told her friend. She spun the bubblegum haired girl around to get a full view of the outfit. Ino stepped out of the closet with her outfit on and Tenten repeated to procedure of spinning them around. The last one to come out was Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a kimono styled dress that cut mid-thigh. The obi was beautiful and it felt as soft as a cloud would be. The dress exposed her shoulders and the sleeves flowed perfectly as she moved. Her midnight blue ribbon was laced where the arms were. They exposed her flawlessskin. Silver bells were located at the end of the sleeves. "You look splendid." Tenten commented. The ribbon matched the girl's hair which was now up to her back. Ino and Sakura spun her around to look at the outfit. Hinata blushed and when she was done being spun around the girls all headed back to where their clothes were and began to redress.

After all the girls were done, they looked at the clock. It was about ten o' clock and they all sat down on Ino's bed. "Hinata, what will you name your child?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know yet." Hinata replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out soon." Tenten said. "How far into your pregnancy are you?"

"I'm guessing two weeks. I haven't gone to see the doctor yet. I found out his morning." Hinata replied. "It'll be born in the fall though."

"How was yesterday for all of you guys?" Tenten questioned. Everybody except for Ino answered. Then after a long silence, Ino looked at her friend.

"He never came back. Yesterday he was just gone." Ino told the group. Everyone immediately saddened. "Let's not dwell on this. I'm sure he'll come back soon enough." Ino may have looked alright on the outside, but on the inside she was breaking.

"Ino-chan," Hinata shook her friend a little, "You're message machine button is flashing." Ino looked at the machine and played back the message.

**First message: **

**Shikamaru, it's Sasuke. Can you meet me out by the forests outside Konoha? I need your help with something. Please come soon. **

**Second message:**

**Nara, this is Neji. Can you meet me by the forests just outside Konoha; I need to tell you something. Naruto will call you later if you don't get this message. Bye. **

**Third message:**

**This is Naruto! Pick up god dammit! Shika I know you're there. Pick up or at least come over here! Wait a minute; you were behind me the whole time! I hate you! I don't care if I woke Ino up! Wait don't hit me! Ahhhhhhh!**

**New message:**

**It's Sakura. Ino, I thought you were supposed to be home if we were supposed to go over. Whatever, I'll just try your cell. **

"Wait a minute, why would Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto need to meet with Shikamaru in the dead of night?" Ino asked.

"I don't know but when I woke up yesterday Sasuke wasn't there." Sakura replied. Hinata and Tenten murmured in agreement. Ino began to be very nervous. "Also, when he came home, he was covered in blood." Sakura added. Ino gasped when the other girls again murmured in agreement.

"Neji was yelling at someone on the phone yesterday saying 'I don't care, get rid of the evidence!'" Tenten told her friends. "I thought it was mission business." Ino began to get very suspicious.

"No, it can't be. It just can't be." Ino murmured.

"It all adds up, but I don't want to believe it." Hinata added.

"The blood, the meeting at night, Shika not coming back." Tenten named.

"It all adds up to…"Sakura trailed off.

"Murder." Ino finished.

* * *

Thank you for reading! 


	8. Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Neji Sakura**x**Sasuke Hianta**x**Naruto

Thank you all for reading! Hope you like the end. Remember to tell me what you think, and please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Ino began to breathe faster and her heart was torn apart into tiny shreds. "Shika-kun." Ino shook her head and her world was beginning to spin. "Shika-kun!" Ino thought right before her world went black.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata called. Tenten began to gently shake the girl. Worry was painted all over her features as she began to shake harder.

"Ino, Ino!" Sakura cried as she checked her friend's condition. "I'll check her; you guys can go wait outside. I think she may have just passed out from shock. You can never be too careful though." Hinata and Tenten followed her orders obediently. Sakura was the medic-nin not them.

When the girls got outside, Tenten became enraged. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it." She told herself as she screamed, "How could he do this? I never imagined that he would do this. How? Why?" The girl collapsed on the floor panting heavily. The pieces were not fitting together. Everything always had a flaw in it.

"I don't think they would actually hurt Shikamaru." Hinata stated. "Neji is an honorable person and Naruto is loyal. They would never do that. Sasuke may not know Shika-kun that well, but they are still friends. Sasuke has gotten rid of the murderous rage he held a couple years ago."

"Nothing adds up anymore!" Tenten screamed frustrated. She began to whack her head on the wall. 'Why? How? Did they really?' She didn't care if she would hurt herself. The girl just wanted an answer. It would make her go mad if she didn't find out.

Hinata held the older girl's head so that she would listen. "I know they didn't do it. I just know so. Would you marry him if you didn't trust him?" The chestnut haired girl shook her head. "Then have a little faith. And please don't hurt yourself. It's not good for anyone."

"You have matured since we first met haven't you?" Tenten hugged the girl. When they let go there was a slight sense of comfort. There was silence as the two listened to the shuffling in the room. 'What's taking Sakura so long?' Hinata sighed and looked at a clock nearby.

"Tenten-chan. I think our boyfriend's will be home any minute now." Hinata told her future cousin-in-law.

"It may be best for them to find us." Tenten stated as Sakura walked out of the room. The bedroom door squeaked as the pink haired kunoichi closed it. The girls who were sitting on the floor looked up at the medic-nin. "How is she?"

"Just fine." Sakura answered, "She just passed out from shock. She'll be up in six to nine hours though."

"Six hours!" Hinata yelled out. Sakura nodded and just leaned against the wall. Her hair was disoriented. The orbs of the girl were full of concern.

"What took you so long then?" Tenten asked. This didn't seem to add up either. If Ino had just passed out from shock it should have only taken about three minutes with an expert like Sakura on their hands.

"Well, apparently Ino talks in her sleep." Sakura stated. Tenten and Hinata looked at the girl with puzzled looks. "Well," Sakura sighed, "In her sleep she was calling out things like 'I love you Shika-kun.' and she smiled a lot. I thought it was really cute. Then all of a sudden Ino stopped. Her face went blank and she began to whisper. She said horrible terrifying things. Things like 'Blood so much blood. Why did it have to be his?' Ino whimpered and began to cry. Tears began to roll down her face."

"We should stay until she wakes up. That way she won't have to be alone." Hinata suggested. 'Waking up alone could leave a person forgetting what happened before they fell asleep.'

"What about our boyfriends? They'll be coming soon." Tenten asked. She was not frightened but very nervous. If the person she loved had committed a crime of such scandal, she would surely die on the inside.

"All of us have to confront them." The medical ninja sighed. The three just waited as the clock ticked away. 'I hope you're alright Ino.' Sakura sighed. 'Her dreams must be frightening. The way she tossed and turned. When I touched her face she began to cry.' Thirty minutes passed and Hinata had begun to doze off.

Tenten decided to start conversation. "Should we wake Hinata up?" The girl was sleeping against the wall and her hands were folded neatly in her lap. It must have been when her father demanded that his daughter be raised to be the most dignified head there ever was that she learned to sleep this way.

"No, I think it's best for the baby to let her rest." Sakura sighed as she heard her phone ring. "Now who could this be? Let me guess." The kunoichi looked at the caller identification. "I'm right."

**Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, Naruto said you were all meeting. Where are you?**

**Sakura: Ino-chan's house. **

**Sasuke: Great. Neji, Naruto, and I will be there soon. Bye.**

**Sakura: Bye.**

Tenten stared at her friend. "You're normally so joyful when Sasuke calls."

"I don't feel like being joyful today." Sakura answered. Hinata began to stir and sat up quickly. The girl ran off and her two companions looked at each other with worried faces. Tenten was the first to get up and run in the direction of where the younger girl went. Sakura followed the engaged woman. The two found Hinata throwing up and when she was done, the girl looked at the two of them.

"I don't feel to well." Hinata told them. "I'm tired, and some body parts that I would not like to mention, feel awkward. My stomach is uneasy."

"Pregnancy symptoms, I think. I don't specialize in that department." Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga and heard the doorbell ring.

"That's Neji I suppose." Tenten stated. The three made their way to the door with their things. "Remember to confront them." The women exchanged embraces and open the door. Their eyes went wide as they were pulled out of the door with hands clamped over their mouths. Screaming would be useless, but they were still in a state of panic. When they saw who stood in front of them, their eyes widened more then they could have ever before.

* * *

The room was dark and a blonde girl stirred. She rubbed her eyes and found herself sleeping on her bed. Ino sat up and slowly her head slightly pulsing. When she stepped on the floor she found a trail of crimson petals leading to her kitchen. The girl tried to recall what happened before she woke up. The terrible dream had occurred again. This time, it had Shikamaru in the darkness, covered in blood, dead. "Now there's a trail of petals. Sakura and the others must have left. They didn't make this mess did they?" Ino followed the path picking up the pieces as she went along. 

The path lead down the stairs and into total darkness. It's so dark, but I can still see the moonlight and the snow. It's so beautiful tonight. Ino found that the trail had just stopped and that there was nothing there, but a note. The note was typed so she would not be able to know who read it.

**Dear Ino-chan,**

**Sorry we had to go so suddenly. We'll visit tomorrow. We're going to have a serious talk with our boyfriends. We hope you feel better. **

**Love, **

**Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten**

"That's all they left a trail of petals for?" Ino asked nobody in particular. Then her nose caught a smell. It smelled like pasta and it was not coming from the kitchen. The girl walked slowly back up the stairs and into her room. 'Why did it lead back here?' The girl peered inside and saw a stunning sight. The balcony door was opened and there was a table with candles. On the table was the pasta and cake that she cooked. Her bed was covered by a curtain that went all the way around. Ino slowly walked into the room.

"Hello?" Ino called out. There was no response as a hand clamped over her mouth and eyes. She tried to scream and kick. It was no use, the man held a kunai to her throat. Then the person let go of her and she read the note in front of her. The note was a beautiful card that was on her bed. It just said, 'Guess Who.'"Nobody I know." Ino sneered.

"Do you really feel that way?" A familiar voice teased from behind her. She turned around and saw none other that her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. A smirk was upon his face as Ino began to smile.

"Shika-kun!" Ino hugged him and began to cry and laugh at the same time. "You're alive!" Ino began to kiss his face everywhere. Her face lit up with absolute joy as she hugged even tighter.

"What do you mean, 'you're alive'?" Shikamaru asked his blonde girlfriend.

"I thought you were murdered." Ino cried out still clinging unto her boyfriend. He hugged back and lifted her up bridal style and set her down on a chair in front of the meal she cooked. The table was nicely decorated with stunning silverware and a red tablecloth that contrasted with the night sky.

"Murdered? What gave you that idea?" Shikamaru asked as he opened a bottle of red wine.

"First of all, you were gone and nobody knew where you went. Second, I heard the messages and they asked you to meet them in the dead of night. Third, all the other boys were covered in blood when they came home. Fourth, Neji was screaming on the phone, 'I don't care get rid of the evidence!'" Ino waved her arms around for emphases on Neji yelling.

Shikamaru began to laugh and Ino pouted. "What's so funny?" Ino's face began to get red as she looked away from Shikamaru. She opened her eyes to see the sky, it was beautiful. Yesterday you would be soaking wet if you went outside. Now, there was snow illuminated by moonlight. The cold against her side made her shiver, but the warmth from the room kept her warm as she looked up at the clouds.

"Something wrong Ino-chan?" Shikamaru looked to where the cerulean eyed kunoichi was.

"The cloud. Look, it's in the shape of a heart." Ino pointed at the one in the center as the wind blew. She gave in to the feeling of the breeze ruffling her hair. It reminded her of the dream she had just had. The moonlight was so soothing. The laughter of her boyfriend just a minute ago. The warmth from the room overpowered by the chill of the outdoors. The blood was the nightmare caused by not being able to see properly in the dark. But the bundle, what was that? And the tears she shed. When?

"It's beautiful, now eat. Your food will get cold." Shikamaru took a bite of his food and marveled at how good it tasted. The sauce tasted of the way people used to use fresh grown vegetables and make organic food. The pasta was of just the right texture and was easy to chew. The parsley on top added just a bit of green for decoration. "This is delicious, where did you buy it?"

"I m-made it." Ino blushed because her boyfriend never commented on anything. 'Usually he would say that this was too troublesome.' Shikamaru smiled and took a sip of his wine. Ino began to eat the food and practically swallowed it whole. 'I guess I didn't eat a lot today or yesterday. This is pretty good.' Shikamaru laughed again and Ino was a bit annoyed. She punched him on the head. "Idiot Shikamaru, I'm hungry because I didn't eat a lot. Three meals in all not including this one since you left! It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I had something that my life depended on to do." Shikamaru replied rubbing the bump on his head.

"What's that?" Ino questioned as she finished her wine.

"I'll tell you the story later. I have a lot to tell you." Shikamaru told his girlfriend standing up to kiss her nose. When he sat back down, he cut a slice of cake and walked back into the room.

"Hey!" Ino followed after her lazy genius.

Shikamaru placed it on his desk. "We're going to share." He said as he yawned, then he blew out the candles on the balcony and lit some more inside their bedroom. The shinobi closed the balcony door. The warm room was flooded with an aroma of vanilla when the candles were lit. Ino loved the smell of vanilla; it was so simple yet intoxicating. He then took a fork from his desk and sat down.

Ino sighed and just sat in his lap. "I made this myself also." She smiled and took her finger and wiped some of the frosting off. She put her finger in her mouth and licked off the frosting. It was creamy and sweet. Ino smiled and just wiped some more frosting off. She placed it on Shikamaru's nose and giggled. Her boyfriend countered by following her actions. They continued on like this. Ino ate a bite then Shika would. The cake was moist and had a slight taste of lemons. It was even delicious smelling. It gave Ino a nice feeling in her heart. There was but one piece left which Shikamaru took away and place it on his desk.

"I'll save this for later. Don't want to eat the whole thing in one day." Shikmaru stated. Ino nodded her head briefly.

"I'm going to go change into my sleepwear." Ino told Shikamaru. He nodded and just slipped off his clothes that had been over his sleeping ones. When he was done, he only wore a pair of black boxers. Ino wore a large blue t-shirt and her underclothes.

'Alright Shikamaru, you're in your underclothes and you're about to do the greatest thing you've ever done in your life. Great job.' Shikamaru sighed and just told Ino to close her eyes as he led her unto the bed. "You can open your eyes now."

When the girl glanced at her surroundings, she saw a satin pillow with a blue box on it. There was a card which she read as she snuggled into the chest of her lover.

**Dear Ino-chan, **

**I'm sorry I missed Valentine's Day. I had to do something so important I would probably die if I didn't. I hope you'll be happy when you see what I did. I did it just for you. You are my one and only. Happy Day after Valentine's Day.**

**With much love,**

**Shikamaru**

Ino grinned as she just snuggled more into her boyfriend's chest. "Can I open the box?" Ino inquired.

"Of course." Shikamaru said as she faced him and opened the box. She slowly opened the silver case and she saw something shine. The light urged her to open the box up and see what was inside. When she opened it, she almost fainted. Her mind was filled with an ocean of thoughts that she wanted to blurt out but couldn't. It was a white gold necklace with diamonds that were the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. There were letters carved unto each diamond. It read 'My Angel from Heaven'. The flames that made shadows dance painted and illusion on the diamonds. They glittered like stars of the heaven sky. The blonde almost cried out of sheer happiness. It was gorgeous.

"Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed as she hugged the boy.

"There's more." Shikamaru told Ino. His face was beginning to turn purple. Ino let go and looked in the box again. The girl pulled out a gift card for…

"There's no way I'm reading this correctly." Ino thought she was about to faint again. "$10,000 for any store in Konoha." Ino was about to burst into tears of joy. She loved to shop and everyone knew it, but 10,000 bucks. It would make any girl on the street faint. To just get it for Valentine's Day one would be shocked. This was the kind of gift you gave at a wedding. "Thank you! I love you!"

"That's all that's in the box." Shikamaru stated.

"That wasmore than I would ever imagined getting." Ino informed him. "Oh wait! I have something for you." The girl jumped off the bed and rushed down the stairs. There was a crashing sound. "I'm alright!" Ino yelled up. Shikamaru just sighed and smirked. Ino ran back up the stairs carrying a giant box and a card.

"Here it is!" Ino smiled as her boyfriend began to read the card. Her eyes stared intently at his face when he read the card to check for any sort of reaction possible.

**Dear Shika-kun,**

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like part one of your gift. It took me forever to find something that would be useful for you. I ran out to buy it about a month ago. I hope it isn't troublesome. **

**Your,**

**Ino-chan **

**For life**

Shikamaru smiled and Ino took it as a good sign. He began to take the ribbon off of the gift and the wrapping paper immediately fell. It was not Shikamaru's turm to marvel in awe at his gift. It was a 1,000 dollar gift card to his favorite bookstore that had every one of his favorite books. Now he could buy a large amount of books without worry. 1,000 dollars could buy him enough books for a year. That was good enough for the Nara. It was the thought of Ino knowing what to get him that made him happy. There was also a stack of books on his favorite mystery series. The books were one of the only ones out there that actually entertained him. "Thank you Ino. I love it."

Ino hugged her boyfriend for what seemed like the millionth time this night. "I have one more thing to give you." Shikamaru whispered in her ear. 'Here it goes.'

"What is it?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru pulled out a case. He didn't open it though. "Ino, your eyes are amazing. They are the most beautiful jewels a person could ever find. Your heart if the treasure that I would guard with my life. I'd do anything to keep you alive without hesitance. I love you and everything about you. The way you look when you sleep. The way your hands lace with mine when you're scared. I love you. Ino, will you marry me?" The boy had rushed through the speech because of utter nervousness. Shikamaru knew that had to have sounded corny. He opened the case slowly. Ino immediately knew it was some sort of silver ring by the way the light hit the object. Her heart however was more impressed by the fact that her lazy genius had done this for her.

Ino was staring at the light blue jewel that adorned the white gold ring. On the inside there was an inscription that said 'Nara Ino'. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry and it must have cost thousands upon thousands. She didn't care how much it was worth now though. The only thing that made her happy was that she was going to be married. Her heart fluttered and she was about to cry. Her tears actually began to seep out. Her mouth would not utter a word so she told it to him in the only way she could understand. The blonde kissed her new found fiancé on the lips. When she broke off, all she could do was nod and smile. Shikamaru hugged the girl and his heart began to soar. In this moment, nobody in the world was as happy as they were and they were sure of it.

Even though it wasn't the most romantic way to propose their hearts still jumped. They were after all in their night clothes on a bed. Most people would be embarrassed but their love outweighed all of that. It didn't seem to matter to either of them. They were the most important things here and now.

"Now would you like to find out what happened yesterday?" Shikamaru asked as he placed all their gifts on the floor. Ino just nodded as she was embraced by Shikamaru who began to tell the story.

_The night stars were all aligned up in the sky, but one person lay awake in bed. Shikamaru glanced at the image of his sleeping girlfriend. "I'm sorry Ino." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." Shikamaru had to go and meet with Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. They had a ring that had recently been shipped from Temari in the Sand Village. Shikamaru was going to try his luck winning the girl of his dreams. _

_The man stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was too troublesome to do anymore. He headed for the door with one glance at his slumbering angel. That's when the first message was left. Shikamaru watched for any sign of movement from Ino. As the message ended he saw no movement but her breathing. 'Thank god Sasuke didn't wake her up.' Then, the Jounin headed off into the streets. _

_The sky was full of beautiful stars and the mysterious moon. They were Shikamaru's only source of light as he dashed through the quiet streets. His eyes spotted the gate. The boy approached and asked for permission to open the gate. _"_Identify yourself." The Anbu demanded. _

"_Nara Shikamaru. Advisor for Konoha and Sand." Shikamaru answered. The gate slowly opened with a creaking sound. He nodded gratefully as he headed into the thick woods. 'Being advisorallows you skip why you have to leave. Less work for me.' Then the Nara spotted it. A flash of yellow. 'Naruto.' _

_As Shikamaru approached where his comrades were standing, he heard the blonde yelling into his cell phone. He cleared his throat and the boy with shocking yellow hair turned around. "You were behind me the whole time!" He yelled. Shikamaru just nodded. "I hate you!"_

"_Good for you. Now stop yelling, you might have woken up Ino." Shikamaru sighed. _

"_I don't care if I woke Ino up!" Naruto shouted and for a brief moment he saw pure rage in the lazy shinobi's eyes. Then Shikamaru raised his fist. "Wait, don't hit me! Ahhhhhh!" Naruto began to scream as he ended call. Shikamaru didn't hit him. Instead he held a keychain. _

"_You dropped your house keys." Shikamaru sighed. _

"_Oh," Naruto sighed. His hand was scratching the back of his head nervously. _

"_Dobe." A cold voice called. _

"_Teme!" Naruto yelled back. _

"_This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as Neji stood next to him. _

"_Should we get down to business?" Neji asked. Shikamaru nodded. "Naruto, free ramen if you listen!" The Hyuuga shouted._

"_Really?" Naruto asked his eyes shimmering with happiness. _

"_No, now let's get down to business." Neji stated coldly. His eyes had bags under them and his hair was not tied up. It was a mess. The usually calm and composed Hyuuga Neji looked hideous when deprived of sleep. _

_Naruto glared a non-menacing glare. Glares just didn't seem to fit the boy. Just like his current attire, dark and dull. His baggy pants were blending in with the surroundings and so was his dark green shirt. The only things that made him stand out in the darkest part of night were his hair, eyes, and not to mention his hyper activeness. _

"_Right, well about the ring." Sasuke started. "It isn't really here yet."_

"_What? Are you serious? This is so troublesome!" Shikamaru was furious. "I told Temari to bring it the last time we met. She isn't dating anyone so she should be able to deliver it."_

"_Last week when I was on the mission at the Sand she said she would bring it." Sasuke shrugged and sat down on a low branch nearby. _

"_Maybe she just got delayed." Neji suggested. "It happens." _

"_Yeah. Yeah." Naruto agreed._

"_Maybe I should go to meet her. I know she probably had something important to do." Shikamaru sighed. He knew that Temari was a woman of her word. They spent time working together very often. 'She tries as hard as she possibly can.'_

"_I guess you could. You wouldn't make it home in time for Valentine's Day though." Sasuke told the man._

"_I know but, I have to do this." Shikamaru stated. "Please don't tell her."_

"_You can trust in me!" Naruto shouted. The boy never did go back on his word. It would probably never happen. Sasuke smirked and Neji nodded. _

"_I'll be off then." Shikamaru stated as he ran off into the thick forest. Only the moonlight enlightened his path. Shadows all around him and yet, he didn't feel alone. The though of Ino and her laughter kept him going thought out the whole night. _

"Well, does that explain the messages?" Shikamaru asked as he looked down at Ino. She nodded.

"But what about Neji screaming?" Ino questioned as she yawned. The candlelight and being in bed made her want to go to sleep. 'Don't give in. Stay awake!'

"I'll get to it, just hold on." Shikamaru yawned. "I have to tell you about when I got home first."

_Their eyes went wide as they were pulled out of the door with hands clamped over their mouths. Screaming would be useless, but they were still in a state of panic. When they saw who stood in front of them, their eyes widened more then they could have ever before. __The hands over the girls' mouths pulled away and Tenten began to point. "Y-y-you're n-not d-de-dead." Shikamaru stood and looked very tired. His right eyebrow was raised in state of confusion. _

"_Shikamaru, where were you?" Sakura half questioned. Half scolded. _

"_The guy went to meet Temari to get a ring from the Sand for Ino." Sasuke's expression was lifeless as always but his voice seemed to have happiness in it. _

"_Speaking of Ino, where is she?" Naruto asked._

"_She fainted. We thought it was murder the way the clues all fit together. It was too much for her to handle. Ino will be fine though, she just needs some rest." Sakura stated looking sad. Her face was full of sorrow and yet her piercing emerald eyes held rage beyond what one could express. _

_Shikamaru immediately headed for the door. "Shikamaru-san!" Hinata yelled out. "Please don't, you might wake her up." The girl had her Byakugan activated. "She's fine. I see that she is." The Hyuuga stated, deactivating her bloodline limit. _

"_I have to see myself." Shikamaru said as he turned the doorknob. "Besides I have to go home." _

"_Maybe you could stay here. You should probably be here with us to explain what happened. Then you could explain it to Ino." Neji told the genius who didn't seem to be using his mind right now. _

"_Alright then." Shikamaru started. "I left to go and get a ring for Ino. I'm going to propose to her. It was suppose to arrive the day before yesterday, but Temari ran late. Apparently, Kankuro was in critical condition." _

"_What about when Neji was screaming, 'Get rid of the evidence!'?" asked a puzzled Tenten._

"_Well, you see I was at Ino's house because Shikamaru had told me that Temari had called and left a message. I was the last one left available at the time so I had to go and erase the message." Sasuke informed the group. "I said that I would have to erase some messages in order to delete that one. Neji yelled at me so I just deleted the messages." Sasuke leaned against the wall with an uninterested look on his face. "Oh, I listened to them too. Shikamaru, apparently your book sold over 100,000 copies." _

Shikamaru was interrupted in the middle of his story by Ino. "Really? I'm so happy for you!" The blonde sat up more and untied her boyfriend's hair. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru stated matter of factly.

"Fine." Ino crossed her arms across her chest. It was one of the moments Ino like best about their relationship. No matter how hard she was to deal with, Shikamaru was always there. Always waiting for her to catch up and to make her smile.

"_There was something else about an old lady and her cat but I think she got the wrong number." Sasuke shrugged. _

"_What about the blood on your clothing?" Hinata asked. "You're all in different divisions so you shouldn't all be covered in blood."_

"_About that." Naruto sighed. "We tried to save a nearby town from to Akatsuki. Surely you would've heard the news. Their town was destroyed by Diedara. All our untis were sent out. Wait, I remember why. This was suppose to be confidential."_

_"Dobe" Sasuke stated coldly._

_"Teme!" Naruto yelled._

"_You mean Sasori's old teammate?" Sakura asked while Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other. Naruto nodded. Sakura had fought the Akatsuki to get Sasuke back. Sasori had died long with his grandmother. Gaara's beast had been extracted then, but he had lived._

"_Well, that about explains everything." Tenten stated and looked at Neji. His outfit he used to train new Anbu was torn and his hair had obviously been cut at the bottom. "I should get home." Tenten waved and one by one the couples disappeared. Shikamaru had to give Ino a card from her friends when she got up. He didn't complain though. This would all fit into his plan._

Ino clapped at the end because it seemed appropriate. "Now remember what I gave you was part one of my gift."

"Well, is there a part two?" Shikamaru asked as he blew out four of the candles so that there were only two left.

"Yes, yes there is." Ino pushed Shikamaru back on the bed and kissed him. The genius got the hint and closed the curtain. This was one couple that didn't need Valentine's Day to be happy. All they needed was each other that is the way it was and would always be. Their souls were bound for all of eternity and would never let go.

* * *

A very worn out Ino was lying in the hospital bed. It had been two years since she had gotten married to the lazy genius who was pacing back and forth. "Sit down and rest." Ino told him. Shikamaru sighed and sat down on her right side. 

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. The doctors, Sakura who was included were taking a record on the status of the twins. The twins Ino had given birth to about an hour ago. The father and mother hadn't gotten a chance to see their children yet.

To the left side of Ino was Hinata who had her child of two years old, Uzumaki Tsukiko, in her arms. Even though her mother was of the Hyuuga clan, the little girl didn't inherit the eyes that were considered treasures to posses. Instead, the toddler had her mother's hair color and her father's vibrant blue eyes. The girl was in pigtails and a pink sakura blossom kimono. The child was asleep and sucking on her thumb.

Naruto had their other child Uzumaki Masuyo, who was only one, under his careful watched as he played with Hyuuga Amaya. Masuyo was about the same age as Neji's daughter and he was sitting next to her. They were playing with blocks and giggled occasionally. Tenten was on the floor playing with the two, helping them to build towers. Masuyo had his mother's eyes and hair. That was all that she inherited from her. The rest, such as his color choice, attitude, and even dreams were from his father's side.

Hyuuga Amaya had her mother's eyes much to the Hyuuga clan's dismay. They said she could never be head. Neji knew that this was true because the head had to know and protect the secrets of the clan. If his second child inherits the Byakugan then that child may be raised to be head. It depended on if there is a stronger, more powerful, wise leader to take the place. The little girl which was Neji's only weakness besides Tenten got hurt because of a falling brick. Neji picked up the ebony haired girl and rocked her and tickled her sides.

"Ah ma!" Masuyo called out. A surprised group of people stared at the boy. It was his first time at speaking a name and he almost got it. Amaya wriggled out of her father's arms to return to her friend. This was why Ino wanted kids. They would be able to play, live, and grow up together. She wanted to raise and nurture a baby to see it grow and learn.

Sakura walked in at that minute followed by Sasuke who was carrying a bundle like Sakura. "Here you go." Sakura sat and watched Ino grab the blue bundle and Shikamaru grab the pink bundle. Ino peered into the blanket and found a boy with blue eyes and dark hair. It smiled and reached out a little hand to grab his mother's locket.

"Shika what does the girl look like?" Ino asked glancing over at the pink bundle.She looked like her father, with dark eyes and hair.

"Adorable." Shikamaru answered as a crowd formed around the two babies.

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes. "They are aren't they?" Ino held the bundle and cried out of sheer joy. Herdream really was true after all.It was Valentine's Day again and her heart felt like it had just went to heaven. Now the blonde knew the joys of having a baby. She was a mother of twins now and it brought her pure happiness. It just goes to show you dreams do come true. They really do.

* * *

Review so I might be able to write another cute fic like this. I really enjoyed doing this. 


End file.
